the apprentice
by Iron horse90
Summary: when iron horse faces off with his opponent in the kiba dome, his past starts to reveil itself; what does trude know that aki doesn't secrets reveiled. chap. 12 is up sorry for the wait people
1. the experiment child

hey people of fanfiction; this is my very first fanfic so please be gentle with the reviews the time line is way before the fortune cup i won't show yusei and the others until later on.

this chap strictly ocness

on with the disclaimer

Iron horse90 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds; but he does own the occs

* * *

OCC POV

The experiment child

"Sir, we lost the child." said one of the guards.

"We'll keep looking if the professor finds out he ran out again, we'll have to find another job and I can't get fired."

"Yes sir" said the guard running off.

A tall child with short brown hair and dark black eyes, with his big flannel jacket that goes down to his knees and old torn jeans with one of the back pockets missing and brown sandals; came out of the bushes and started running when he saw that the guards have gone out of sight.

'I will never go back, not ever' he thought.

_Flashback_

_For ten years I've been living in a white room with a small bed and a dresser for my clothes. I'm only able to see my mother and father on my birthday. They are genetic scientists with the project to create a living super solder._

_I was their first test subject._

_They started me on this project when I turned three; they've did regular tests like checking for my temperature and normal stuff, but when I turned five, they put me on what I call 'the chair.' It's actually a lab table with restraints and cuffs. _

_Once I was on 'the chair' they strap me on, whenever I ask them what they are going to do; they always responded by walking away. Once I was strapped on they put an electrical headband on my head and when they are on the other side of the window they start the test by injecting some kind of green stuff and start the electrocution on the headband._

_No matter how many times I call to them they show a deaf ear to me. That is until I began to change. My skin turns dark like the shadows, my hands turn into claws, and my face…my face is of a true monster. My eyes turn as black as the darkest night; my voice turns into a growl like a wolf in the full moon. When I look in the mirror, I see myself a true beast, a true monster; and the hard reality that I had to overcome is the fact that my own parents, my own family, turned their son into something they call a minator; half man, half beast. But when I turn back to my original self, only one part stays the same; my eyes._

_I guess my eyes are the only reminder of what I have become._

_For eight years they did the same thing over and over again, until I couldn't take it anymore; I found an opening that I've been using for years so I can see the world once and a while. Instead I'll use it so I can escape from this place of hell._

_End flashback_

I have no idea where to go; I did overheard one of the cooks back when I was escaping that retched facility that his cousin is coming over to New Domino with his fiancé; whatever that is.

So I know where to go, but what to do when I get there is the problem.

'How will I get food?'

'Where will I sleep?'

'Will people fear me because I am not one of them; a beast, a monster,. . . . . . . . .a demon.'

"Well there is one way to find out I just have to go to New Domino. Which is a…five….day…..walk. Ok? I need a mode of transportation to get me there before the guards find me, but what?"

I looked around and found something people called a bus stop. 'Perfect' I thought.

I walked over to the bus and the bus driver asked me "were you goin' kid."

"does this bus go to New Domino city?" I asked in a low voice while trying to hide my eyes.

"No, it goes to Hawaii, of course it goes to New Domino. What's your name kid?"

I never really thought about a name, people always called me the beast, but some called me iron horse because when I transform I look more like a horse man; half horse, half man. And they said my body is like iron and my heart is liked steel; unbreakable, for now anyways.

"well" said the irritated bus driver.

"Just call me Iron Horse." I said to the bus driver jumping out of my train of thought.

"well Iron horse aren't you goin' to sit down so I can drive you to New Domino?"

"Oh sorry." And I rode off to the place where no one can find me, New Domino City.

* * *

i won't reveal iron horse's real name until later on in the story

next chap: iron horse meets the black rose witch what will she do to him when he shows no fear


	2. lost then found

ok if anybody is lost about the age of iron horse here is the ages of this chap

iron horse- 13 years old

Isayoi Aki- 16 years old

* * *

Lost then found

Three months later

_In New Domino _

"Run it's the Black Rose Witch;" Cried the scared civilians, running from a woman in a black robe and a white mask with red lines going down the eyes.

"I don't think so, Black Rose Dragon, attack with black rose gale." As the dragon with thorns and rose pedals for wings, flies down and blasts a black beam of light at the remaining monster on the field.

The man is badly injured during the duel he regretted taking while his friends hurry and drag him to the nearest hospital.

"You monster, why are you doing this;" cried the man in pain.

"What did you just called me?" said the Black Rose in an angry tone.

"I called you a monster."

"Then feel my wrath" as she summons her rose tentacles on to the playing field as it starts to attack the friend of the battered man. He screams in pain as the monster keeps wiping the man until the monster disappears and the remaining people started to carry the battered men to safety.

"Run or else she'll hurt you too;" Every scared person running for their lives because of a woman who can bring duel monsters to life.

While everybody runs, one boy stands still in the running crowd. He seems not affected by the crowd's outbursts of fear; he just stood there staring at the Black Rose Witch not afraid.

"Aren't you scared boy? Why aren't you running from a monster like me?" said the Black Rose getting ready to pull out a card from her deck.

"Do you think you are a monster? Because I've seen worse monsters then you" said the boy in a board tone.

The Black Rose pulled out her Black Rose Dragon and slapped it on her duel disk. When the dragon was summoned the dragon did an angry roar at the boy, but the boy just stood there and didn't move at all. Even when the dragon was ready to attack the boy with her vines, he still just stood there not affected by the dragons' outbursts at all.

"Nice pet you got there, big, but not at all terrifying." Said the boy in a sarcastic tone

"Who are you?" asked the Black Rose, "and why aren't you afraid of me?"

"You can call me Iron Horse, don't ask why, but that's my name. as for me not being afraid, I'm just not"

The Black Rose under her mask, stared at him with a confusing look, wondering who he really is "who are you really?"

"I don't like to repeat myself, my name is Iron Horse. And I'm just a normal guy." He lied to her. The black rose looked at him, knowing he was lying to her and himself.

"Why are you lying to yourself, iron horse; you say that you are a normal guy, but that is a lie, isn't it?" said the black rose making iron horse look down in shame.

"You don't know what I have gone through or what I am going to do; it's best if you don't know who I am, what I am, or why I am here.

'_What he is! I wonder what he meant by that' _thought the black rose

"What do you mean by what you are? Are you like me?" asked the black rose

"If I show you my true form, can you promise me not to run away in fear of me?" asked iron horse in a commanding tone.

"ok I promise I won't run away."

At that moment, iron horse changed into his true form, his body became bigger, his whole upper body became muscular, brown hair grew all over his body, his hands became claws, his head looked like a big horse, his hair is like a Mohawk, he grew a brown tail, and his eyes became the same, black as the darkest shadow.

The black rose was shocked at first of iron horses new appearance, until iron horse started to speak.

"You like it, I call it my animality" said the now beastly iron horse with his low monstrous voice.

At that moment the black rose took off her white mask and spoke to iron horse

"Why don't you come with me to a place called the Arcadia Movement; that is where I live and it's a place for 'special people,' like me."

Iron horse then changed back to his human form and asks the black rose "who are you really because I know that the people here call you the Black Rose Witch, but what is your real name?"

She looks at him with a smile on her face "my name is Izayoi Aki and you?" wondering what his name really is.

"Like I said I don't like to repeat myself," said Iron horse with a smile on his face.

"Hey no fair I told you my real name and I'm pretty sure that Iron Horse is not Your real name either, so what is it?"

Iron Horse blows out a breath and said "I gave up my real name when I ran away from home; its' best if you do not know my real name because they might find me if I do."

"they?" asked Aki with a confused look on her face.

"the ones who originally experimented on me are trying to find me because I escaped; and I believe that when I escaped the other experiments got the courage to do what I did and left the facility as well."

"what facility?" asked Aki again with now a shocked expression on her face.

"its best that you don't know, I hope you understand;" said iron horse

"Alright lets just go now and we can talk later when we go to your new home, iron horse." Aki said with a smile on her face.

* * *

hope you all like my story review if you like, review if you don't like

next chap. iron horse has a new home and meets a guy name sayer. will iron horse tell him about his true form


	3. the meeting

sorry for it being late, i had work and such

on with the disclaimer

Iron horse90 does not own Yugioh 5ds, except the occs

* * *

The meeting

Once Aki and Iron horse reached the Arcadia Movement, Aki stopped and bent down to Iron Horse's level so she can speak to him.

"ok there are a few ground rules that you need to know before you go in; rule one: wipe your feet before you go in; rule two: don't look anybody in the eye they will get the wrong idea from you; rule three: ask a few questions not a lot because sayer, the head of the movement, doesn't like people who talk to much, he's a hard ass at times when he's not drunk; but when he is, he becomes nicer or normal. I know its kind of weird, but that's how his mind and body works for some odd reason."

Iron horse looked at Aki with a confused look "what is drunk, and can I beat up the person if he/she looks at me weird?"

Aki looks at Iron horse with a 'are you kidding' look and then she found out that he wasn't kidding. "being drunk means drinking alcohol in order to feel light headed or drowzy; and no you may not, try not to do anything violent in there, ok?"

"ok" iron horse sighed.

"Good"

"can I put something over my eyes, I don't want people to look at them." Asked iron horse

Now Aki had a confused look on her face "doesn't people already know what your eyes look like? You been on the streets, there has to be at least one hundred people who have already seen your eyes."

"actually, you are the only one, other then my other family. I keep my eyes hidden and walk in the night so people can't see my eyes."

"alright, here's a blind fold so you can put it over your eyes and I can lead you through the building. Ok?"

"alright, thank you"

When they entered the giant building a man, with a brown trench coat and brown hair covering one side of his upper face, came to them "where have you been and who is this? You know there aren't supposed to be any strays."

Aki looked at the man with an angry look on her face "this **stray** is alone and. . . . he is a special child; people called him a monster. He is almost like me sayer."

Sayer looked at the boy with observent eyes "hey boy are you a psychic? Or are you a monster?" Iron horse heard sayer's comment and then asked Aki "can I kick his ass, I don't even know him and I already want to knock his teeth out."

Aki glared at Iron horse "no you can not. He's a bit drunk right now; you can tell by his eyes; they are dialating."

Aki then remembered what she gave iron horse before they entered the building "Oh right, the blind fold"

Now iron horse with a confused look on his face stared at her and was about to ask until, Aki spoke up

"dialated eyes mean when the irises in eyes, the little black dot, goes big and small; don't you know anything, that like the second time you asked me about words you don't know?"

"I never went to school, my only teachers were my uncle and my older brother, and they taught me self-defence and survival, they didn't teach me a lot of stuff like reading and writing, they never had the time to." Iron horse answered with a sad look on his face.

Sayer looks at Aki with a scornful look "why did you bring him here Aki? He is no psychic."

"he needs a place to say and in a world that rejects people like us I think he can live with us in here. And also, didn't you tell me that this place is for special people? Well this is a special person sayer, he is not human."

Sayer looked at Aki then at Iron horse "whats your name boy?"

"Iron horse, sir" he said in a low tone.

Sayer gave him a look then asked again "what is your **real** name?"

Then Aki butted in "sayer that is his name he wouldn't give me his real name either because he said he gave it up a long time ago."

Sayer looked at Iron horse confused at what he just heard "are you any good with duel monsters?" Aki looked at Iron horse for his answer as well; "what's duel monsters?"

shocked, both Sayer and Aki looked at iron horse "you don't know what duel monsters are? Do you even have a deck?"

Iron horse looked at them confused and then he remembered the word 'deck' from someone when he was in the streets for so long "I have a 'deck' but I don't know how to play?"

Both sayer and Aki looked at Iron horse again but with a greater shocked look on their faces. "where have you been in the past few decades?"

Iron horse looked down with a sad expression on his face "that is for me to know and you to find out. All the knowledge that I've got is usually from a two ft tick concrete wall on all sides of my room its almost like living in a box, but this box can't open. Its like a prison for monsters like me.".

" but how come you don't know how to duel and how do you have a deck if you don't know how to play? " asked Aki with her left hand on her hip and her right scraching her head

"I got my first deck when I was about seven, my uncle got me them on my birthday. Most of the suff I got is cept in secret so I don't know about the outside world that much." _I have to leave out some parts about my true life; somethings they just don't need to know. _thought Iron horse. "the deck I have is called 'beast master' my first deck, but as you know I don't know how to duel. I was never taught."

Aki looked at Iron horse with a sad look; what he didn't know is that Aki can read minds _I'll get him to talk to me later if he wants to _thought Aki. "alright I'll teach you how to duel, but there are going to be conditions. If you win on your first duel, not your practice duel, then you can be my apprentice, that means I watch over you; but if you lose, you have to tell me your real name. deal?" he thought about it for a while then he grew a smile on his face "deal." Then Iron horse raised his hand for an agreement, and Aki took it while shaking it with confidence.

Right after their little deal, sayer motioned out to Aki to come over there. "do you have any idea what is wrong with him, why is he wareing a blind fold?"

"oh well he a bit self conscience about his eyes so he wears a blind fold to hide them." Wispered Aki

"See if you can bring me any new info on this 'iron horse' whatever you can dig up from him; ok?" wispered sayer talking to a plant. "sayer, im right here." Wispered Aki in a mad tone so everybody around her can hear.

"you know you're not really wispering if other people can hear you" wispered Iron horse behind Aki.

The next day, Aki was waiting for Iron horse in the dueling room.

"where have you been I've been standing here for hours?" said Aki when Iron horse walked in the room.

"I got lost in the third floor, you do realize that this is a big building there should be maps on every floor or something." Said Iron horse walking in with a deck in hand.

"true we should leave maps on this building, ok first lesson is the playing field; second is type of cards; third is how to use these cards; fourth is stratigy and last but not least is control."

Aki and Iron horse were going over the basics; there were some mistakes and some flaws, but they eventually pulled through.

When Iron horse did his first practice duel, he failed misriblely; but Aki gave a supporthing hand "everybody fails their first time its natural. Don't worry you'll get it."

With a smile on his face, he got up and dueled the duel droid again and again. No matter if he won or lost he still practiced with the droid, until it was time for his real test; dueling Aki for the first time.

"you ready" yelled Aki from one corner

"ready" yelled Iron horse from another

"lets duel" they both said in unison.

(A.N-ok im not really good at writing duels so don't hate me when I write it like this)

_Iron horse-4000 LP_

_Aki-4000 LP _

Aki went first, "I summon my evil thorn in attack mode(100atk,300def), then I use its special ability, by sending it to the graveyard I can dish out 300 life points to you and then summon two more evil thorns to the field without their special ability" the monster started to get bigger, getting ready to explode until it did and a bunch of thorns started to hit iron horse; although the damage was real, he seemed unfased of the attack. " I place two cards face down, ending my turn."

"Didn't you feel that attack just now?" Aki ask him wondering why he stood still when he was hit with the attack

"yes I did, but I felt worse pain then what you have given me" replied iron horse with a serious look

"what do you mean?" asked Aki now concerned

Iron horse drew his card, "its my turn, since you have monsters on your field and I don't I can summon my level five beast's prey in attack mode(1800atk,2000def), then I summon my master's pupil in attack mode(1200atk,0def). Now I tune my level five beat's prey with my level two master's pupil in order to syncro summon my Beast Master Taka(2600atk,200def)." a tall man with wolf skin on his upper torso, and a type of loyn cloth for shoes; carrying a white staff on his back came from the ground. "Now Taka attack her evil thorn."

Beast master jumped up in the air and swong down at her monster. "I don't think so, I play my trap card wall of thorns, if a plant type monster is being attacked by an opponents monster, that monster gets destroyed." Said Aki with a smile on her face.

"I use my beast master's special ability, by sending a card from my hand to the graveyard I can negate a spell and/or trap that targets my monster and destroys it." The trap then exploded in front of Aki

"WHAT" yelled aki in shock

"now as I was saying Taka attack her evil thorn." The attack hit the monster and it exploded in smoke dealing damage to its master

Iron horse-3700 LP

Aki-4000 LP

"wait a minute, why didn't you lose life points?" asked iron horse with a confused look on his face

"that's because I sacrificed my wall of ivy to negate your attack" Aki said smirking

Iron horse glared at her "I place two cards face down and I end my turn"

"ok then draw" Aki drew her card and smiled "I summon my twilight rose knight in attack mode(1000atk, 1000def),and I use her special ability to summon dark verger in defence mode(0atk, 1000def), now I tune my two evil thorns with my twilight rose knight and my dark verger in order to syncro summon Black Rose Dragon(2400atk, 1800def). now I use my Black Rose dragon's special ability, by removing a plant type monster from my graveyard from play, I can reduce one of your monsters ATK points to zero."

"WHAT" yelled iron horse a bit scared now that he is going to lose his monster.

"now Black Rose Dragon, attack with black rose gale." The dragon arose its head and a ball of energy was forming in its mouth, getting ready to shoot it out.

"not so fast, I play my trap card beasts defender, by removing a card from my hand to the grave yard your attack is negated and your battle phase automatically ends, oh and also, I get to draw two more cards" iron horse said with a smile on his face thinking that he might actually win this duel

"I place two cards face down and I end my turn" said Aki with now a mad glare that can bring down a elephant _he's getting better, I am proud of him, but I can't show him that yet; I should look mad so I can intimidate him some more. _Thought Aki

"ok then, draw; I play pot of greed now I can draw two more cards, now I play the spell card beasts calling, this card allows me to send a tuner monster with either 'beast' or 'master' in its name to my hand, and I choose my beasts mate(250atk, 0def) from my graveyard" said iron horse while smiling

"hold on, that card was never in your graveyard" said Aki now confused

"didn't you forget my taka's special ability and my beasts defender trap card already?"

"Oh right" replied Aki now feeling stupid

"as I was saying, I use my beasts mate's special ability, now I can summon a monster with 1000atk or less from my hand and I play beasts pac(800atk, 1000def) in attack mode; and I think you know whats coming next right Aki?"

"oh boy" said Aki

"that's right, I'm syncro summon my level three beasts mate and my level two beasts pac in order to syncro summon, Beast Master Sho.(2400atk,2000def)" A man simillar to Beast Master Taka, rose up from the ground holding a black staff. "now I play the field spell, beasts den, any beast, beast-warrior, winged-beast, or warrior type monsters on the field gain 500 atk and def."

_this isn't good _thought Aki

"now sho, take Aki's dragon down." The said monster jumped in the air and swong at the dragon and it exploded, leaving a big smoke cloud while draining Aki's life points. "now Taka, finish with a direct attack"

"NO" yelled Aki while her life points dramatically decreased  
iron horse-3700 LP

Aki- 400 LP

_What a stratigy, he took almost all of my life points in almost the third round, even if I use one of my trap or spell cards, he would have negated it and I would have still lost life points, I am amazed at how fast this boy could learn _thought Aki while smiling in her head trying not to show it

"its my turn, and I place a card face down and I end my turn" said Aki in a calm voice

"all out of ideas, aren't ya, you can't be playing defence all the time,and I'll show you why" as iron horse drew his card he smiled "I play the spell card polymorization"

"polymorization? You have fusion cards?" asked Aki now shocked

"yes I do, now I fuse my Beast Master Taka with my Beast Master Sho, in order to summon Conan the Barbarion." A larger man with a furr headband and furr boots and shorts, while carrying a giant ax on his back arose from the ground "and thanks to Conan's special ability, whenever he attacks a defence position monster, the difference is delt as damage."

"WHAT" yelled Aki

"now Conan lets finish this duel" the said monster pulled out its ax and started running twards the blue monster, and it shattered into millions of pieces

Iron horse-3700 LP

Aki-0 LP

"yes, I won, I won!" cheered Iron horse while jumping up and down like a hyperactive kid on sugar

But the cheering stop when he started to think of something "hey Aki sensei"

Aki was a bit shocked that iron horse had called her sensei, but she kind of like the ring to it "yes my student"

"you said that I'd also be learning control, right?"

"That's correct, why?"

"the thing is I can't control my animality; yea sure, I can change to and fro, but if I stay at that form for too long, I start to lose myself and start hurting people that I don't want to hurt" iron horse said worried "can you help me?"

"that's what I'm here for, to help you my student" said aki still thinking of how the word sensei got a good ring to her name

"Thank you Aki sensei"

"your welcome, iron horse"

* * *

hope you all like my story at least this one is longer

Next time: two years have past, and aki is in the fortune cup

yes people who have been waiting yusei fudo and the gang will be in the next chap your wait is over


	4. yes and no

sorry for it being so late; writers block, happens to everybody; on with the disclaimer

Iron horse90 does not own Yugioh 5ds just the oc

* * *

Yes and No

Two years have past, iron horse is still in Aki's care and still her apprentice, they got back from their usual tormenting the public

"hey sensei, who is that short, clown faced, gay guy who gave you that letter? And what does it say; do you get money, did you win anything? What?" asked iron horse being impaitiant for not knowing what is the letter his sensei has

"I will tell you when I open it, and if you don't shut up, then maybe I won't sick Black Rose Dragon on you again"

It was his fifth time this month that Aki had sicked her dragon on him for being annoying

"alright, mouth shut" said iron horse closing his mouth

"good, now lets see what inside" Aki then slowly opened the letter and read it to herself before telling her student what it is

"I'm being invided to participate in the fortune cup this week" Aki told him

When she was finishing reading the letter, iron horse grew a smile on his face; making it seem like he has a plan.

"hey Aki-sensei, can I get info on the participants of this fortune cup thing for you?" said iron horse with a smile on his face

"yes and no" said Aki bluntly

"what does that even me….." he was then cut off by Aki continuing on what she was going to say

"yes I do want info on the participants; and no I don't want you to do it. Didn't you learn your leason the last time?" Aki then glared at iron horse, and he started to remember that time

Iron horse's smile faded"oh yeah, that was painful, I'm still mad at you about that"

"why are you mad at me, you're the one that got caught; and it was funny to me" Aki said now hiding a smile

"that was not funny; when we broke in you left me behind with that old lady. Who got caught trying to run away? Me. Who got beaten from the waist down? Me." replied iron horse shaking from that memery

"yeah, but you still won the beat and you still haven't chosen yet."

**Flashback**

_It was a year after iron horse became Aki's apprentice_

"_do you really believe that sayer is going to an AA meeting to fix himself?" asked iron horse_

"_I believe he will get himself clean, iron horse" answered Aki_

"_liar, I garentee you that sayer is actually sitting at a bar right now drinking some vodka or something"_

"_no he is not, I know sayer, when he says he is going to get himself clean; he is going to get himself clean" said Aki now angry at what her student just said._

"_how much do you wanna bet that sayer is drinking and he has the evidence in his room" asked iron horse _

"_I don't gamble, its just wrong and besides I know your wrong about sayer" said Aki with an angry face_

"_if you know I'm wrong, then why won't you bet, you can make some money or better yet a deal; if I win, you get to choose what you have to do, but if I lose you get to choose what I have to do. Deal?" said iron horse with a smile on his face_

"_no, no deal, I know you, you might want to make me do something embarassing"_

"_ok, no embarassing stuff that might ruin ones reputation and also the time frame will vary, in other words I can set the deal from tomarrow or one year from now. Deal?" said iron horse with his hand out in front of him_

_Aki thought long and hard of the proposition that is being held 'maybe I should read his mind just to see what he knows and I don't , then I will make the deal' thought aki_

_Aki started to stare in iron horse's eyes 'I sure hope I'm right about sayer or else I'm dead; and what is with Aki sensei staring at me, its creepy' Aki read in iron horses mind with a smile on her face_

"_Deal" said Aki coliding her hand with his_

"_alright, but only if we don't do anything reckless; and when I mean we, I mean you" said Aki glaring at him_

"_ok, ok" reashuring aki with his statement_

_The next day, both iron horse and Aki were hiding in the corner waiting for sayer to leave for his meating_

"_ok he leaves for his 'meating' at around noon, so that gives us a window of opprotunity to just go in, look around, find whatever we need and get out; are we clear Aki sensei?" iron horse wispered to his teacher_

"_all clear" Aki answered_

_Sayer walked out of his room with his regular attire; he wore a white button up shirt with a black tie, and brown sweater vest, black dress pants, dark brown dress shoes, and a pin that says 'hello my name is sayer'_

'_cheesy' iron horse thought to himself_

_Aki read his mind and slapped him in the back of his head_

"_hey what was that for" wispered iron horse with an angry look on his face_

"_I know what you are thinking and don't try it" Aki lied trying to hide the fact that she can read minds_

"_do what?" iron horse now looking confused_

"_you know what" said Aki 'actually I don't know what I am talking about right now its just to make sure he doesn't find out' she thought to herself_

_Iron horse shook off the thought and started to look at sayer waiting for him to leave his current spot_

"_Alright he's gone" iron horse said to Aki who was right behind him_

"_question. How are we going to get in his room?" asked Aki_

"_easy, we break in"_

"_wouldn't he notice?"_

"_not if your good at it"_

_Aki was surprised to hear what her student is saying 'not if your good at it? What did he mean by that?'_

_While she was pondering on what he ment, iron horse was going to work on sayers door with a paper clip and a hair pin_

_Once she had realized that iron horse wasn't infront of her, she saw that iron horse already opened sayers door_

_Aki was shocked to see that iron horse got in so easily "how did you do that?"_

"_You learn some stuff in the street when you have to survive"_

"_ok, didn't want to know that" said Aki still in shock that her student was a theaf before they met_

"_ok, look around for any bottles or anything; I'll check his desk and you check his couch" said iron horse while hiding his smile_

_She went over to the white couch and started looking "there are no bottles over here"_

"_try within the cushine" he said holding in a smile_

_Aki pulled out one of the cushines and felt three lumps 'no way it can't be.' She thought _

_When she opened it she pulled out three bottles of vodka, then on the next one she pulled out three more bottles of gin_

_Surprised at what she pulled out, she turned to iron horse and he had a smile on his face " you knew that they were there did you?"_

"_yes and no"_

"_what?" asked Aki now mad at her student_

"_yes I knew they were in this room, and no I didn't know that he kept them; I was actually surprised that he didn't throw them away yet or else I would have lost the bet"_

"_why you little…." She was cut off by the door opening_

"_Who's in here, no one is allowed in here when the master is gone" said a mysterious voice behind the door_

"_oh great, it's the cleaning lady" iron horse told Aki_

"_what do we do?" asked Aki now worried that they would get caught_

"_we hide, NOW" said iron horse as he went under the desk_

_Aki had nowhere to go, until she saw the closet 'I'll hide in there' she thought to herself as she went twards the closet_

"_she's coming" wispered iron horse to aki_

_As soon as she went inside the closet, the cleaning lady walked in the room and looked around "who's in here, I know I heard someone in here" she said _

_Aki covered her mouth to keep her from breathing too loud, giving away her position._

"_maybe my mind is playing tricks on me" the cleaning lady said looking around again "especially since I'm a lady of 30" _

_There was a soft chuckle behind the desk that was noticable to anybody in the room "a ha" said the little old cleaning lady grabbing iron horse from behind the desk "why are you in here and behind the master's desk; are you trying to steal something again IRON HORSE" truly yelling out his name_

'_oh, busted' thought Aki to herself 'wait a minute, how does she know his name?'_

"_you have disobeyed me for the last time iron horse, now its time for your punishment" said the cleaning lady_

_When she said that, iron horse broke out of her hold, put up his hands in defence and moving back little by little "hold on Zora, before you give me my punishment let… me…have….. a head start." Said iron horse bolting twards the door_

_Aki watched the whole thing through the peep hole in the closet and almost laughed when she saw what zora did to iron horse when she caught him before he tried to escape_

_Zora grabbed iron horse by his shirt collar and threw him on her lap, stomach first, pulling out her belt while holding him down, and started to wip his ass and legs_

"_ow ow ow ow ow" cried iron horse with a tear running down his left cheek_

" _I .. do.. not… want…to… catch… you… in…. the….masters….room….trying….. to….steal…. again." Said Zora while wipping iron horse "now go to your room and think about what you tried to do"_

"_yes mam" said iron horse rubbing his butt still with a tear running down his cheek_

_Aki, in the other hand, covered her mouth trying not to laugh her ass off for what she just saw; when Zora left the room, Aki came out of the closet, went out the front door and saw her student on the wall in front of the door with his armes crossed and a mad look on his face_

"_thank you sensei, for leaving me behind to get wipped by the old woman" _

"_hey you got what you deserved" said Aki smirking when she walked twards her room " I guess you win the bet" _

"_I guess I do" said iron horse still rubbing his butt to sooth the pain_

**End flashback**

"I hate you" said iron horse with an angry look on his face

"I know"

Aki was walking twards the Arcadia Movment, until iron horse said something that caught her attension

"I know who the participants are sensei." He said allowing Aki to turn around

"what?" said Aki in a low tone

"I know who the participants to the fortune cup are; don't worry I paid a hacker to find out for me."

"and how did you come up with the money to pay this hacker?" said Aki glaring at her student

"I…. have my ways." iron horse said now sweat dropped

"You didn't" said Aki shocked as to what her student did

"did what?" asked iron horse now confused as to why his teacher is shocked

"steal from random people" said Aki with an angry expression on her face

"I didn't steal from randome people; I stole from the participants. Trust me, the first few people were easy, but the satalite guy was a tough one."

Aki's face went from angry to confused "there is someone from the satalite?"

"its for me to know and you to find out"

"why?" asked Aki now mad at iron horse

"because you said that you don't want my help."

Aki started to stare at him with an angry face remembering that she did say that

'3..2..1' iron horse started to count down in his head

"alright, I need your help, so can you please tell me what you know" Aki sumitted

"alright, here's what I know…" iron horse started to tell Aki about everybody who is participating the fortune cup

**In the slumbs of New Domino**

"hey Tanner, Yanagi have you seen my wallet?" asked a tall teen with jet black hair with yellow streaks and colbalt blue eyes

"didn't you have it on you when we left the grocery store Yusei" asked an old man wearing a komono

"yeah I did, but I don't have it now."

"hey Yusei, did you happen to run in to somebody by accident?" asked a muscular man with spikey hair sticking up

"actually yeah, he had a long trench coat and a hat, he also had a mask that look liked a horse skull" said Yusei looking at Tanner

"you just got pick-pocketed by iron horse." Said Tanner looking down

"who's iron horse?" asked both Yusei and Yanagi in unison

"I've only heard rumors, but last I heard he is a psychic duelist working alongside the Black Rose Witch; some say that he is just some guy who wanders with the Black Rose, but others say that he is just as monsterous as the Black Rose"

"what does this have to do with my wallet?" asked Yusei now curious as to where his item went

"it is said that before he met the Black Rose, he ran away from home and in order to survive, he had to steal and he became REALLY good at it after three months; there is one way that you can tell that you have been pick-pocketed by him, check your pockets to see if you find anything that you don't recognise?"

Yusei started to empty out his pockets and he pulled out a paper that isn't his "what is this?"

He opened the paper and found a drawing of a octogon with a horses' head in the middle "what is this, Tanner" looking at the said man

"that is known as the horse talisman, it is said that there are twelve talismans, each with different animals of the chinese zodiac" said Yanagi answering Yusei's question

"so what now?" asked Yusei now mad that a theaf stole his wallet

"don't worry Yusei, you'll meet him again if he is with the Black Rose" said a mysterious man from behind Yusei

"blister? How do you know that?"asked Yusei surpised that blister showed up behind him

"because some guy with a wad of money, came to me and asked if I got any dirt on some people that is going to the fortune cup; and guess what? Your name was on the list Yusei"

"did you look at who he was?" asked Yusei jumping out of his seat

"no , he had some kind of mask on and he said its for some kind of 'student, teacher' kind of deals; that's all he said to me"

"this is bad guys, if he has info on the participants, then he might find a stradigy to beat us and give it to his teacher"said Yusei with a determaned face

"which means that I have to make up new stratigies and win this fortune cup to save my friends" said Yusei now with a smile on his face.

* * *

ok i know that yusei part in this chap was short but i will write alot more in the next chap

please review


	5. fear thy neighbor

hey everybody, sorry for the long wait. i hate writers block and plus on top of that i had school and work to worry about

on with the disclaimer: Iron horse90 doesn't own Yugioh 5Ds just the oc

* * *

Fear thy neighbor part 1

"hey Aki sensei, wake up we are going to be late for your duel at the fortune cup" yelled iron horse in front of her door

"the fortune cup is not till tomarrow at noon" Aki said tiredly pulling the covers over her shoulder

"sensei it is tomarrow, and its elevin o'clock; although my animality is fast, I'm trying not to be seen by public and I highly dout that people will go easy when they see a giant muscular horse running on two legs while carrying a girl on its back towards the stadium."iron horse said bluntly "oh and by the way you got one hour to get ready or else you will get disqualified from the tournament."

Aki shot her eyes open fully alert as to what her student just said "WHAT?"

"you have one hour to get ready before you get disqualified for being late" said iron horse impatiantly waiting in front of her door

"YOU COULDN'T WAKE ME UP ANY SOONER" yelled Aki now mad at her student

"I figured you'd be up by now, since you always cook breakfast at six in the morning"

"I never get up that early, and besides it's the new cleaning lady who cooks breakfast, not me" said Aki trowing some cloths on while trying to comb her hair and clip on her hair piece

"but you alwa… oooohhhh" said iron horse realizing why he thought his teacher was an early bird "its you who always eats breakfast late, she the one who cooks at six! Oops my bad."

Aki ran out her door with a tee shirt on backwards, black sweat pants, messy hair, and some combat boots.

"nice sense of style, are you going into a mismatch convention or are you going to duel" said iron horse looking at his poorly dressed teacher while holding in a smile

Aki was confused as to why iron horse is smirking, until she looked at the wall clock that read nine o'clock in the morning

"horse, why did you wake me up three hours before the tournament starts; and is that tournament even today?" Aki practically yelling at him for answers, while shooting death glares at him

"oh, the tournament is today, I just wanted to see what you would ware when you are in a rush, that way I can have a snapshot of you in your mismatch clothes." Answered iron horse while holding a digital camera _'she hasn't call me horse since I "actidently" read her diary,she must be really mad a me' _he thought

Aki began to grow red with anger "HORSE GIVE ME THAT CAMERA BEFORE I DISECT YOUR BRAIN OUT OF THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS"

"but if you do that we won't be able to duel in the tournament; and besides isn't it better to wake up early then not at all" said iron horse in his defence while holding up his camera to Aki

Her face went from anger to confused "we; don't you mean, I'm dueling in the tournament?" Aki asked crossing her arms

"no, I mean we, you see I signed on and….." he paused trying to find the right words

"and what? Did you get in?"

"well no, I kind of paid someone to put my name on the roster so I can duel at the tournament too." Iron horse haistly said

"you what?" Aki said wide eyed at her student

"I paid the hacker again to put my name on the roster so I can duel; whats the big deal?" iron horse asked heart pounding really fast

"the big deal is that there is an even number of participants for each duelist, and if there is an extra person that came out of nowhere, they will ask that person questions like how the hell did you get in? what are you going to tell them I bribed a guy to get me in? I don't think so."

"oh relax sensei, I also added another person to even out the playing field, some guy named Sr. pentlord. I think he is like Sr. ramsburg, one of the participants in the fortune cup. Saticfied?" asked iron horse waiting for her approval

"alright alright, but if you get caught; don't come crying to me." Said Aki walking back to her room with the camera at hand

'_man, I wish she didn't take my camera; I would have made a killing posting that in the_ _internet_' thought iron horse walking back to his room.

Aki heard that and stopped before she entered her room. She grabed her duel disk and slapped her Black Rose Dragon reveiling her magnificant dragon.

Black Rose Dragon did her signiture roar allowing iron horse to jolt back towards the noise only to see his teachers dragon getting ready to charge "you will not go unpunished for taking that picture iron horse" yelled Aki signalling her dragon to attack

"want me to kick your ass in a duel again?" said iron horse with a smile on his face while holding up his duel disk

"you have much to learn my young apprentice" said Aki in a wisdom tone starting the duel

Thirty minutes later iron horse walked away with lasherations on his butt and Aki is rolling on her back laughing in the background "I guess you don't need Zora to beat you from the waist down anymore do you?"

Iron horse just glared back at her still rubbing his butt "shut up sensei and get ready to leave, I would like to get there early; oh and I know how you can pay off that deal we've made a year ago." He said with a smile on his face and cringing in pain at the same time

Aki stopped laughing and lifted herself off the floor "really what?"she asked cringing as to what he had in store for her

"you'll soon find out, black rose sensei." He said walking toward his room to change clothes

'_oh boy, I'm going to regreat this' _she thought walking into her room

Two and a half hours later at the fortune cup stadium

"welcome young and old to the fortune cup, here at the kiba dome; we have contestants from all over New Domino and some from the satalite"said the MC through the big screen TV in a room where the participants are waiting.

Aki and Iron horse are sitting on a table in the corner so they can scope out their compitition "thanks sensei for letting me barrow your sunglasses; even though I didn't need them I could have used my blindfold since these people are weak" said iron horse looking around

Aki paid no attention to iron horse because she was stareing at a certain teen with jet black hair with yellow streaks, colbalt blue eyes and a criminal mark on his cheek.

Looking at the direction she is, iron horse saw the same teen then looked at his sensei then back at the teen "um, sensei, why are you staring at Yusei Fudo?" he asked waving a hand in front of her face

Aki snapped out of her daze then looked at her student "what"

"why are you staring at Yusei Fudo, do you know him 'Personally' or do you just like to stare" asked iron horse with curiosity on his face

"I've seen him before, in a dream and also at one of the street duels; it was the day that gay clown gave me the invite to go here; and how do you know his name?" she asked with a confused look

Iron horse raised his eyebrow at Aki "don't you remember the hacker" he said with a are-you-kidding-me look

"the files you gave me didn't have photo ID, how do you know who he is?" asked Aki now angry at iron horse

"because he is more or less the only satalite who is participating in the tournament I mean don't you see his marker?"he answered pointing at his left cheek

Aki looked back at him and spotted the yellow jagged mark on his cheek "that indicates that he did some time in the facility; in other words he is from the satalite" said iron horse

"the facility. Don't you have a mark indicating you were in the facility?"she asked curiously

"no no no no no, the facility he came from was a prison; the one I came from was hell" said iron horse getting up from the table and heading for the door

"where are you going iron horse?"

"out, you went too far sensei; you promised that you wouldn't bring up my past" he said heading for the door

He stopped when he opened the door. He blown out a sigh and moved down his collar showing a barcode with a scar right across the middle

Aki's eyes went wide in shock looking at that mark "this is how they marked us in that hell hole, this is how they keep track of us, and this is why I have nightmares; I don't care if you want me to talk to you about it, I don't care if you tell anybody, but if I see anybody who was part of that exparement I WILL GLADLY RIP THEIR HEADS OFF" he yelled allowing everybody to stare at him

"boy does that guy have an attitude problem or what, am I right Yusei" said a muscular man with spicky hair

"I don't know, he seems kind of scary to me" said a small boy with pig tails and a red shirt with a white jacket

Yusei paid no attention to them, he just stared at the girl with magenta hair that has a weird hair pin and brown catlike eyes

"hello, are you in there?" said the small boy waveing his hand infront of his face

"huh" snapping out of his thought

"I asked if you were in there; why are you stareing at that girl over there" asked the boy pointing at Aki now having a sad look on her face

"she seemed sad when that guy left like she did something wrong"

"ok, but why were you stareing?" asked the boy again

"she looks familiar, I've seen her before" answered Yusei with observent eyes

"she's probably one of your old friends, or you probably once dated her or something" said tanner with a smirk on his face

Yusei's face went warm with the last comment "she was not my girlfriend, she not even from the satalite"

"so you probably have met her while you were in the city." Suggested tanner with a smile on his face

Yusei didn't respond to tanners comment; he just stood up from the table and walked towards the door "were are you going Yusei, are you going to flert with her" said leo trying to hold in a laugh

Yusei paid no attention to his friends ranting, he just walked to the table where the magenta haird woman was sitting at "hey" he said trying to strike a conversation

"hey"

"names Yusei"

"Aki"

"so Aki, did you know the guy who stormed out the door?" he asked with curiosity

"actually I've known him for two years and I don't even know his real name"

"what do you mean you don't know his real name what have you been calling him then" he ask now with curiosity on his face

Aki looked up from the table to look at Yusei's colbalt eyes "I'm sorry, but why are you over here?"

"you just looked sad for some reason, and being the man I am, I figured you might need to talk to someone" Yusei andsered with a smile on his face

Aki nearly blushed when she saw him smile _'wow, he looks so hot when he smiles; wait a minute, what am I thinking, I don't even know the guy; just answer his question Aki' _she thought "although I don't really want to talk about it I feel like I have to"

"that boy who stormed out is my apprentice, he's been under my care for years. I made a promise to not bring up painful memeries of the past, for both of us, he won't bring up my past and I won't bring up his. That's the promise we made, instead I asked about the facility he was in because I was curious."

Yusei raised his eyebrows in shock "wait a minute,that guy came from the facility?"

Aki elaborated to answer his question "no, he didn't come from New Domino's facility; he came from a facility that is located somewhere in the desert. I've only heard story's from that facility and it sounds more like a nightmare then a place for prisoners."

Yusei's expression went from curious to sorry from what he just heard "so what happened to him, I take it he escaped that place physically, but not mentally right?"

"why else do you think I took him in, whatever those people did to him, really did a number on him. He might have been born a human, but after the ordeal he went through, he came out…not human."

Yusei was shocked to hear what she is saying "what do you mean not human"

"that is something I don't even know, but during the time I took him in he became more…" she was cut off by two sector security officers crashing through the door causing everybody to jump from their seats to look at what is happening

A minute after the security officers went thought the door, a man with a horse skull with jet black eyes came somping though the door while holding another officer by the leg.

"violent" Aki finished while still sitting on her chair

When the man with the black eyes came near the officers he threw the other one on top of the two that were trown throught the door. But when he spotted more secter security come rushing through the door getting ready to fight some more, he heard a woman yelling his name

"HORSE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" said a now angery Aki standing up from her chair

"fighting these crooked cops" iron horse answered turning towards her

"why?" asked Aki with her hands on her hips  
_flashback_

_Iron horse closed the door behind him covering back his mark on his neck " I can't believe she asked that, but I do think that I over reacted a bit"he pulled out a orange cylinder "come to papa" he said to himself_

_He opened the cylinder and took out a cigar along with a lighter and a knife "gotta love cuba" _

_When he cut the end and put it in his mouth to smoke it he heard some screaming down the hall "WE WANT TO SEE OUR BROTHER" said a little girl infront of some sector security officers "you can't go through without authorization from him, which you need promision from him to enter here"_

"_please, we just want to see him" said a little boy next to the girl "you will not enter without some 'incuragement'" said the officer rubbing his fingers together "we don't have any money, we just want to see him" said the girl rushing through the officers_

"_hey get back here" said the officer grabbing on to the girls arm "let her go" said the boy _

_The officer raised his hand ready to strike, but his arm was caught by a man with a horse skull and black eyes_

"_hey what wears blue and screams like a girl?" said iron horse breaking the officers leg allowing him to scream with a high pitch "well, you just answered my question" he caught the falling girl from the officers grasp "are you alright?" he asked the girl in a soft tone "yeah, I'm alright"_

_Iron horse put down the girl and stood up "hey girl, take your brother and go somewhere safe until I tell you to come out. O.K?" the girl nodded her head in understanding and took the boy and hid behind the corner of the hallway_

"_alright listen you fuckers, I don't like people who think they are superior because they have a uniform and I definently don't like people who pick on little kids either. So if you want to get to them you are going to have to get through me" he said getting in a fighting stance_

_End flashback_

"so that why" said Aki now pointing her anger at the officers

"hey wait a minute, you're the guy who stole my wallet" said one of the duelists that were in the room  
"ai, heith solith my wallet asth well" said a man wearing a knight costume

"and mine too"

"mine too"

Iron horse moved back towards the door until a someone came infront of him "you also took my wallet as well, iron horse" said a teen with jet black hair with yellow streaks on it and has a yellow marker on his cheek

"if you guys know who I am then you should know where I live; if you want your wallets back, then you need to talk to the head of the Arcadia Movement. His name is sayer" he said holding his hands up in defence

"sayer, but you…." Aki was cut off by iron horse finishing her sentence "gave them to him and he took your money for liquor. So if you guys want your money back you gotta talk to him, also asked for double he'll give it to you. If you guys want your actual wallet you gotta ask her because he gave them to her" iron horse pointed towards a mad Aki

"oh and Mr. Fudo" said iron horse to the teen

"yes"

"here you go" iron horse handed him a leather wallet with a star sticker on the front

"thank you" said Yusei grabbing his wallet from iron horse "so you are Aki's apprentice aren't you?"

"yeah, what of it" he gave Yusei a cold glare

Yusei stuck out his hand with a smile on his face "it's nice to meet you, besides tanner and yanagi, you're the only person who is participating in the fortune cup that came from the facility"

Iron horse jolt back his hand and gave his sensei a mean stare "YOU TOLD HIM?"

"yeah, I mean I don't even know the whole story, so who cares if one person knows a little info about you" Aki answered stareing at his jet black eyes

"what part of 'leaving the past in the past' don't you understand; you don't know him, he might be a spy from that hell hole or he might be working for them to send me back. I don't want to go back NOT EVER" iron horse ran out the door forgeting that the officers are on the floor

"uff"said one of the officers being stepped on by iron horse

"hey wait" said Yusei nearly going after him

"let him go" said Aki holding on to Yusei's arm "why?"

"because he needs to let go and he needs to face the reality that not everybody is after him" said Aki now with a sad look on her face "he's been holding this in for so long, its time for him to grow up."

Aki's face went warm once she'd realized who's arm she has. She let go of Yusei's arm and tried to hide her blush "hey are you O.k Aki? You seem a little red"

"I'm fine, I just have a little cold" she lied

"welcome back folks, it's time to start these duels, but first a word from our sponsers." Said the MC from the big screen

"well, I guess its time, good luck" said Yusei to Aki with his hand out

Aki took his hand and started to shake it "you too"

Everybody started to walk out of the room to head for the stadium. Aki was the only one who stayed for a few minutes before going out. When she was done looked around the room, she headed towards the door only to find iron horse leaning on the wall next to the door

"are you done sulking, because we gotta get dueling" she said speed walking towards the door

"do you like him, sensei" asked iron horse with a stupid grin on his face

Aki, at first, didn't know what or who he was talking about "what?"

"do you like Yusei Fudo, I've seen that blush of yours when you were holding on to him" iron horse said causeing Aki's face to turn red

"what does that have anything to do about our duel" said Aki turning around to hide her blush

"so you do like him" he said with a smile on his face

"no I…." Aki was cut off with iron horse talking

"because if you didn't then you wouldn't be dodging my question"

Aki's face became even redder at the comment "I knew it, you do like him"

"so, what if I do?" Aki said with protest

"because, he is part of the deal we made a year ago"

"_oh boy, I'm gonna….wait" _she thought while confused

"why is Yusei involved?" she asked with a curious face

"because you like him, and its fun for me" iron horse answered with a even greater smile on his face

"alright, what is the deal so I can get it over with?" Aki asked cringing as to what she has to say

"have you seen trapped in the closet by R. Kelly?"

Aki is now confused as to what he is implying "yes, why?"

"because I want you and Yusei to make out in the closet; I know we said nothing embarising, but being in the closet when its just you and him isn't considered embarasment"

Aki was shocked as to what iron horse just said, then she thought about it, smiled, then stuck out her hand in approval "deal"

Iron horse took her hand and started towards the stadium "oh and you will be fulfilling this bet after your duel with him"

"o.k o.k"

* * *

this is only part one of two in case you guys didn't know i'll post part 2 hopefully soon


	6. fear thy neighbor part 2

here is part 2 of chapter 5 hope you all like it i added some new characters on this one and there is an authors note on this one considering the rating

on with the disclaimer: Iron horse90 doesn't own yugioh 5ds just the ocs although he wishes he did otherwise aki and yousei would be togeather by now

* * *

Fear thy neighbor part 2

_Previously on the apprentice: "because I want you and Yusei to make out in the closet; I know we said nothing embarising, but being in the closet when its just you and him isn't considered embarasment" _

_Aki was shocked as to what iron horse just said, then she thought about it, smiled, then stuck out her hand in approval "deal"_

_Iron horse took her hand and started towards the stadium "oh and you will be fulfilling this bet after your duel with him"_

"_o.k o.k" _

_Now with iron horse and aki going twards the stadium_

"so all I have to do is make out with him in the closet? Can I put on my mask so he doesn't know its me?" asked Aki walking down the hall

"sure, you can do whatever you want as long as there is something going on in there" said iron horse imagining his sensei's make out session _"I'm such a nice guy getting my sensei to kiss the one she has a crush on" _he thought to himself

Aki didn't bother reading his mind because she was imagining the make out session she has to do _"I can't believe after knowing the guy for a few minutes that I have to kiss him in a closet. Since there is light in there I would probably just were my robe and not the mask and blindfold him so he won't know its me" _she thought "hey, how do we get him in the closet; do we knock him out, tie him up, then throw him in the closet?"

Iron horse raised his eyebrow at Aki and just stared at her "wow, you want to go full frontal at him don't you? Let me worry about that, you just worry about the duel, alright?"

"alright"

They reached the platform were the other duelists are "hurry, they are about to lift us up" said leo in a girlish voice

Iron horse and Aki both ran to the platform just when the roof started to open and started to lift the duelists up to show a cheering crowd of people on the stands

The boy who is dressed like a girl started to wave to the crowd first with a giant grin on his face

The whole crowd went crazy until they saw Yusei Fudo and his criminal mark

"why is a criminal participating in the fortune cup" yelled someone from the crowd "get the satalite out of here"

"wow, talk about steriotype" iron horse wispered to his sensei "I can't believe the nerve of some people"

"if you think that's bad, wait til you see what they say about psychics and the Arcadia Movement" responded Aki

"there is one thing."

"what is it?" asked Aki with a curious look on her face

"if they don't like him, they're going to hate me" said iron horse with a grin on his face

"iron horse, whatever you do, do not, I repeat, do not transform when you duel. I know how mad you'll get when someone calles you a beast or a monster; so whatever you do, do not transform, got it?" said Aki glareing at iron horse for an answer

"got it"

"good, seems the first ones up is that bommer and luna"

"you do know that is a boy right?" asked iron horse stareing at the boy dressed as a girl

"yeah, no girl has an adams apple"

"well good luck kid, your gonna need it" iron horse said to himself walking towards the door

(AN: I'm going to skip a few duels til it gets to iron horse's )

"seems like I'm next, any pointers before I duel sensei?" iron horse asked getting up from his seat

"just do what I taught you visualise your opponent find his weak spot and go for the kill"

"got it"

"oh and one more thing"Aki said leaning on her chair  
"what?"

"kick his ass, iron horse" Aki said with determination

"will do"

Iron horse started to walk to the arena to face his opponent until, sector security with a few bandages on their faces and casts on their limbs "hey, even though you deserve what you got; my sensei told me to apologise to you guys. So here it goes; I'm sorry for breaking your limbs and beating you into a bloody pulp." He paused for a minute "I'm not looking for acceptance, but if you don't accept my apology, I'll break more of your bones. Got it?"  
"APOLOGY ACCEPTED" yelled the security officers in unison

"good. Man, that felt good, see ya around" said iron horse walking to his destination

"not counting on it" said one of the security in a wisper to another one

Iron horse heard what he said and started to walk towards the officers

"care to repeat that?" said iron horse in a low tone next to the officer who said it

"NOTHING, I SAID NOTHING" said the shaking officer about to pee his pants

"good"

In the arena

"welcome everybody for the last duel until we reach the semi-finals. In the left corner we have someone with an unusual name he's strait from the…..hold on we have no other information on this kid? It's the same as the Aki girl, no info." said the MC threw the mic on the big screen "oh I mean IRON HORSE"

As soon as the MC said his name, he came out of the ground smoke everywere around him. He showd no sign of moving or if he was even awake "huh, who that?" jolted iron horse from his slumber

"you got to be kidding me folks, iron horse was asleep just now, what a guy" the crowd was cheering for this mysterious figure standing there with his duel disk and his sunglasses

"and on the right corner he came from New Domino's tops district, he puts the sarg into sargent mayham, he puts the quick in quicksilver; he's bad, he's big. Say hello to sergent pentlord" the crowd goes wild when the smoke formed and a man, about the same age as iron horse, came out from the smoke with a camo outfit, combat boots, a bandana that covers his nose and mouth, some goggles with jet black lenses, a camo hat, and a duel disk going over his chest like a rifle.

"alright duelists, shake hands and lets have a great duel!" said the MC with enthusiasm

"good luck" said iron horse extending his hand infront of him

Ser. Pentlord didn't say anything he just took his hand, shook it, and walked back to his corner

'_wow, what a complete duchbag; although, he does look familiar…. I just don't know were though' _iron horse thought walking back to his corner

"alright ready duelists?" yelled the MC

"duel" iron horse said activating his duel disk

(AN: sorry for making this duel crappy, I'm not that good in writing duels I just make them up as I go along)

"I'll go first, and I'll summon my master's puple in attack mode(1200atk,0def), then I place two cards face down and that's it for now" said iron horse setting the said cards on his duel disk

"ok draw, and I set a card in face down defence position, then I place one card face down ending my turn" he said in a weird,femenin, low voice

"_ok, either he has a really bad cold or he's just stringing me along…..but were have I seen him before; I got to remember fast before this duel ends" _thought iron horse glareing at his opponent

"draw"

"and I play my spell card beast feast, which allows me to summon a monster with 2000 or less attack points from my hand and I summon my tuner monster beast's prey in attack mode (1800atk,2000def)" said iron horse slapping the said card on his duel disk

"and I guess you know what happens next"

Ser. Pentlord didn't move at all when his monster was summoned he just stared at it like it was another monster

"I tune my level five beast's prey with my level two master's pupil in order to syncro summon Beast Master Taka (2600atk,200def)"

This monster actually got his attention now because he stared at him in realization like he knew that monster

"where did you get that card?" ser. Pentlord asked while glaring at him

"I've hade this card for a long while now; what's it to you?"

"that card does not belong to you" he said now with his voice getting higher and more femenin

"_ok, now I know I've seen this person before based on his voice; or should I say her voice" _thought iron horse

"who are you because I know you are not the real serpent lord, so who are you"

"how did you know and how do you know serpent lord?" asked the opponent now with her regular voice

"you kind of blew your cover when you risen your vice when I summoned Taka, it also seems like you've seen this card before even though a few people have actually seen it. As to how do I know serpent lord,….he….is…my…brother and you don't have the right to take his name"

She raised her eyebrows in shock when he told her that,then her eyes started to water when she looked at him

"fez"

Iron horse also stared in shock when she said that, then he started to cringe at the sound of that name

"who told you that name, and whoever it is can you slap him or her across the face because I really hate that nickname"

When she heard that she took off her duel disk, automatically forfeting the match, and started to run almost at light speed towards iron horse punching him to a wall creating a crater

"YOU BASTERD" she cried out removing her costume, reveiling her tight tank top that hugs onto her figure well, her blue jean short shorts with dark red suspenders connected to them and some black low high heals.

"k-kitty?" iron horse stuttered shocked to see her

When iron horse called her name she already had water coming down her face like a river and she started to run at him again and punched him in the face causeing a hole in the wall he was in.

"oooo,that has gotta hurt. Since iron horses opponent took of his….i mean her duel disk, she automatically forfets the match. So the winner is IRON HORSE" shouted the mc on the big screen

The audience was too shocked to do anything as they shivered in fear of the person named kitty

Back in the duelists waiting room

Aki was trying to run out the door but was being held back by the security guard who has a smile on his face 'serves him right' he thought

"I need to get to him NOW or more people could get hurt" demanded Aki trying to talk to the man

"sorry but you have to wait until the other duelists are detained before you go see them"

"no, you don't understand, he can't exactly controle his…." Aki cut herself off trying to not reveil to much "his….. anger problem"

"well unless he comes barging in this room, you can't come out" at that moment, both iron horse and kitty came through the wall on the floor with kitty ontop of him

Still crying, kitty pined him down and started to punch him in the face rapidly "you son of a bitch; you son of a bitch; YOU SON OF A BITCH"

When she punched him in the face one last time she started crying on his chest punching litely "you son of a bitch" she cryed out on his chest

Iron horse kept a straight face while he started to stroke her hair in confort "kitty you can take all of your anger out at me. I know you are mad; I know you are angry, and I know that I can't turn back time to right the mistakes that I've done. I know what I did back then was selfish and I know what I did can not account for why I did what I did. But I've learned that the scars from ones past can easily fade if you don't dwell into it. I needed a new life, so I created one when I lift that hell hole. I died when they first put me on the chair; now I'm, no we are alive and can breath our first air to freedom"

When Aki heard that she walked to the pair on the floor and pulled in a chair to sit on "she was from that place, isn't she iron horse?"

Although she stopped crying she still had tears coming down her face and she was still on his chest "yeah, her name is kitty, like me, I won't reveil her real name only if she wants me to"

At that, Aki started to smile at the seen unfolding in front of her 'awe, they look so cute cuddling on the floor like that' she thought

When she thought that, a question poped into her head "are you to like, together?"

Both iron horse and kittys face went red at the question. Although they didn't answer, Aki knew what it was just by looking them in the face. She started to smile when they got off the floor still red faced "I'll take that as a yes"

Now their faces went even redder from her comment "w-well h-have you completed YOUR task yet sensei"

Both the security guard and kitty went wide eye in shock "SENSEI!"

"yes, I've taught him for years, and no I haven't yet" she said looking at the scared security guard and the surprised kitty

"well we are going to do that now, wanna help kitty?" asked iron horse turning his gaze at her

"sure why not and by the way, who are you?"she asked stareing at Aki

Iron horse was the one to speak "oh, sorry. Kitty this is Aki-sensei, Aki-sensei this is kitty, I've known her sence we were kids in the facility"

Aki's eyes went low when she heard that "oh, I'm sorry"

Kitty was confused with the apology "sorry for what?"

"you were in the facility like iron horse. I've only heard storys but….." she was cut off by a sudden sreaming

"ENOUGH" yelled kitty balling her fist getting ready to punch somebody who is in her way "you told her? I thought you said not to dwell in the past."

"yes but I also said you have to let it go. I haven't told her the WHOLE story just the safe stuff"

Kitty became calm from his answer then started to remember her task she has to do "so what does she have to do exactly?"

"remember mad dog and the female security guard?" he asked with a smile on his face

Kitty started to smile too at his question "yes, so that's what were gonna do"

Aki was now confused at there bickering "what securtiy guard and who's mad dog?"

Both iron horse and kitty looked at each other then looked at her "nothing" they both said in unison

In the hallways of the kiba dome

Yusei, luna and leo were walking towards the stadium until they saw iron horse walking past them

"hey, isn't that guy who got punched through the wall earlier?" asked leo stareing at him

"yeah, with the amount of damage done to him, he should be in the hospital" said Yusei following him leaving luna and leo behind "I'll meet you guys with tanner and yanagi"

"yusei, were are you going?" asked a worried luna

"I'm going to find out why he isn't at the hospital and who knows he might pass out from that beating earlier"

When iron horse went around the corner, Yusei started to jog to catch up with him. When he reach the corner, iron horse was nowhere to be found 'that's odd, where did he go' he thought

When Yusei walked down the empty hall, he heard a loud THUMP coming from the closet. He started to walk towards the door and slowly turned the knob 'I know this might be a trap, but somebody might need my help' he thought turning the knob all the way

He slowly opened the door only to see a tied up Aki with a blindfold and a bandanna over her mouth. When he saw this he quickly took off the blindfold and the bandanna only to here her say "it's a trap"

As said the door slamed shut trapping both Aki and Yusei in the room "one,two I'm coming for you. Three, four better lock your door. Five, six get your duel disk. Seven, eight better stay up late. Nine, ten never duel again" said the mysterious voice in the dark closet

Yusei was the one to speek first "who are you and why did you tie up both Aki and I?"

There was no answer from the voice, just a tall dark figure going toward him putting a cloth over his mouth and nose instantly knocking him out

Aki got out of her ropes and stared at the dark figure "was the cloriform nessisary?"

The lights in the room turned on reveiling kitty tieing up Yusei with the rope and blindfolding him "actually, yes it is because when he wakes up you are going to fulfil your task"

"also fready kruger?, really?"

"hey, fready v.s jason was a great movie the others were iffy except for dreamcatchers with the kung fu dream and the neardy wizard, yeah there good"

An hour and a half later, Yusei started to wake up only to see darkness "whats going on?"

"you are tied up and will be our prisoner for the remainder of the day. And don't worry about your duel with that girl, its been reschedueled to tomarrow morning along with the finals" said the low mysterious voice

"what are you going to do with me?" asked a now shakeing Yusei

"I'm not going to do anything" said the voice walking towards the door "do whatever you want to do with him" he heard him say to somebody "understood" said a familiar female voice

At that moment, Yusei heard a door close and footsteps walking towards him "don't worry, I don't bite"

"what are you going to do with me?" asked a now freaking out Yusei

"this" at that moment Yusei felt someone or something on his legs and arms around his neck

"what are you…" he was cut off by a pair of lips on his.

Yusei was in a state of shock until he started to kiss back licking her bottom lip asking for entrence; which she obliged

There tongues danced within their mouth until they broke apart for air

Yusei was in bliss with the whole event that was onfolding infront of him "who are you" said a now happy Yusei

"you are know as the star, I am known as the rose"said the girl continuing their make out session "I can't take it anymore"

Yusei started to feel his clothes being torn off his body and another pair of clothes, which isn't his, being torn off

"now what are you…" he was cut off again with her saying "shut up" and a pair of lips crashing down on his

(AN: I don't know if I should do a lemon and make this a rated M. so if anybody thinks I should then review this, pm, or email and tell me and I will do the lemon and change the ratings OK back to the story)

In the waiting room with Kitty and iron horse 

"what is taking her so long?" asked an impatint iron horse

"oh relax, this stuff takes time. Don't you remember your first time with me?"

Iron horse started to smile and looked at her seductively "we can do that again if you want to?"

Kitty started to smile seductively and moved towards him only to wisper "yeah right" sitting back on her chair

Iron horse's face fell at her comment "I'm still mad at you for telling her about that place" she said crossing her arms

"speaking of which, how is everybody? I can tell you didn't come here alone since you used serpent lord's name"

"I'm actually with kiwi, she's back at my place. I haven't heard from the rest of the family since you left" she said setting her hands on her lap

Iron horse reached for her hands on her lap "you know, I was looking for you. I wanted you to come with me if only I knew that they moved your room then maybe I would have gotten you in time"

"why didn't you look in the records to find which room I was in?"

"I did, but they've hidden you file somewhere so I had to do the only thing that came to mind"

Kitty went wide eye in realization "you pushed the emergency button letting all of the experiments go"

"yeah, hopefully the ones that got caught are safe for now, because I'm going to do that again releaseing the rest of them out"

Kitty is now shocked at his request "are you crazy, you do know they've up the security because of your little stunt"

Iron horse started to stare at her "I know, I've worked up a plan for two years now, with the help of a sertain hacker"

Kitty started to smirk at who he was talking about "blister is in town?"

"yeap" he said with a smile

Back with leo and luna

"where's Yusei, he should be back by now?" as a worried leo

Both leo and luna started looking for Yusei after an hour and a half of worrying

"I don't know, this is the same hallway he went through right?" asked luna

"I guess so"

"exsqueeze me" said a mysterious cheery voice from somewhere

Both leo and luna looked behind them only to find noone behind them "who's there" asked leo

"kiwi is there" said the voice again

"where are you?" asked luna a bit scared of the voice

"the small people should look up" said kiwi hanging from the sealing

They looked up to see a girl with a dark yellow hoodie with cat ears and a tail connected from the hoodie

Kiwi jumped from the sealing infront of leo and luna "hi" said kiwi in a happy tone

"hello" said leo and luna in unison

"who are you?" asked leo looking at the strange girl infront of him

"kiwi already told small people her name, but small people didn't tell kiwi theirs" said kiwi wagging her long catlike tail

Both leo and luna were shocked to see her tail wagg like that "is that tail real?"

Kiwi was confused at first until she looked at her own tail. She turned to them with a smile on her face "yeap, that's kiwi's tail, fuzzy and soft tail sister hide their tails but kiwi loves her tail soo much, I want to show it all the time along with my ears too" she said in a cheery tone

"fuzzy?"

"soft tail sister?"

"yeap, kiwi is trying to find them. Soft tail sister punched fuzzy through the wall earlier. I guess she was mad at fuzzy. Does small people know were kiwi can find them?" kiwi asked leo and luna

"actually we're looking for someone too, maybe we can look for them togeather. By the way my names Leo and this is my sister Luna" said leo directing his hands at him and luna

"ok, kiwi will try to remember that leo" she said to luna

"no I'm luna"

"o.k, luna" she said to leo

"I'm leo"

"this is too confuseing, you two look the same, I'll just call you small person"

"hey, just because were small doesn't mean were young. In reality, we are twelve years old but we look like were at least six" said luna with an angry look on her face

"really" said kiwi with a happy look on her face "kiwi looks old but she is twelve too. See even kiwi's boobs are big" she said lifting her hoodie going to reveil her c cup breasts

Leo just stood and watch as luna ran to her to stop her from going any ferther "STOP" yelled luna grabing her hands "don't reveil yourself infront of boys, they might get the wrong idea especially him" said luna looking at a drooling nose blead leo

"umm, why is small person nose bleeding?" asked kiwi to luna

"I ..saw….her…panties" said leo almost fainting

"leo you pervert" said luna looking down

"can small people look for kiwi's sister and fuzzy?" asked kiwi

"sure" said luna dragging her drooling brother down the hall

* * *

i hope you guys like this chap and thank you for the reviews i really appreciate it and sorry for making leo a perv i just couldn't help it you might see kiwi and kitty more often and just so you know kiwi and kitty are actual sisters and you'll know why iron horse doesn't like to be called fez

please review


	7. reunion

alright people of fanfiction, sorry for taking so long i had writers block all in all i kept my promise and wrote a lemon in this chap i just hope it isn't a crappy one

please tell me if it is that way i can improve in the near future

disclaimer: Iron horse90 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds just iron horse, kitty, and the lovable kiwi. hey sue me because i have a soft side

* * *

Reunion

Aki came out of the supply closet wipeing her mouth and buttoning up her coat "thanks shooting star, that was amasingly fun"

Yusei Fudo was laying on the floor with just a blindfold and a smile on his face "same here, come back again, I can bring the blindfold while you can bring yourself"

"alright, come to the Arcadia Movement tonight at 10 I'll be on the third floor with the word ROSE on my door and don't mind the blindfold I got a mask" she said seductively

"I'll be there before you know it" said Yusei putting on his clothes with his blindfold still on

When he finished, he took off the blindfold but now has a down look on his face _'what just happened, did I just get raped or did I have sex for the first time of my life. If so, then why do I get the feeling that I just did something regretable _he thought giving himself a headache in the process

Back in the waiting room with iron horse and kitty

"what took you so long" said iron horse glareing at Aki

"Oh give it a rest fez, she probably wanted to have some fun with him" said kitty with a smile on her face

While aki was trying not to laugh of what kitty called iron horse, he was glareing at kitty now "why do you have to call me that"

"cause its fun to humiliate you" said kitty with a cunning smirk

At that moment, Iron horse's face fell when she said that, but Kitty smiled and was going to move in for a kiss "ewwwww they going to kiss again" she was cut off by a familiar voice from behind the door

"kiwi?" said a shocked kitty looking at kiwi and two twins standing next to her "why aren't you at the house?"

"kiwi saw fuzzy and soft tail sister on the tv and decided to go to where you were" she said while scraching the back of her head

When she saw iron horse, she grew a big smile and started to charge towards him at intence speed "FUZZY" she said tackleing him to the ground

Both iron horse and kiwi fell to the ground while kiwi was on top of him rubbing her cheek on his chest like a cat while perring and wagging her tale "I missed you sooooooo much fuzzy" she said almost sheading a tear

"I missed you too kiwi, and yet you are still calling me fuzzy" he said causing kiwi to chuckle and rubbing her eyes dry "I see you've made some new friends"

"yeap, those are the small people, kiwi tried to get their names right but they look the same to kiwi so I just call them small people" she said looking at luna and a half drooling leo "hey he is drooling again"

"I…. just…saw…her….panties….again" wispered leo now with a trickle of blood running down his nose

"kiwi where are your original clothes that you put on this morning" asked kitty crossing her arms with an angry look

"oh, kiwi wanted to go take a bath before I meet fuzzy again so when I got half way dressed I saw you punch him through the wall so I kind of trew on my hoody and boots and left" she said with a cheery smile

"yeah and she tried to flash leo before we found you" said luna setting a passed out leo on a chair

"YOU WHAT" kitty said shocked at her sister

Kiwi just scrached the back of her head from behind her hood still with a smile which made kitty even madder "how many times did I tell you not to do that around humans"

"humans?" said Aki, luna and leo in unison

Correcting her mistake, she started to studder "I-I-I mean people, yeah, people"

Iron horse just shook his head in shame "smooth move kitty," which caused a glare from kitty

Moments later, sayer walked in the room standing straight up "I heared that your duel has been posponed til tomarrow due to some technical difficulties, so we are heading back to the Archadia Movement" he told Aki and Iron horse

Iron horse and Aki looked at him weirdly then they sluched their heads to the floor "yeap, he's drunk" said iron horse sticking out his hand towards Aki

"fine here" said Aki slapping a five dollar bill on his hand

Kitty was very confused at this so was kiwi and the twins "why did you just give him five dollars and how do you know he is drunk, he looks normal to me?" asked kitty with a confused look

"exactly" they both said in unison

Kitty seemed even more confused so Aki continued "whenever he's drunk, he is like this but when he is not he becomes a real duchbag. For some odd reason his body works like that and we made a bet that I give him five dollars when he is drunk and he gives me five when he's not. No one knows what's going on in his head right now and no mind reader can because he blocks it somehow"

In sayer's head

_Who are these women with iron horse and Aki the tall one is hot but the small one is even hotter. If I can get them to come to the Archadia Movement, I can have my way with them or one of them. I can't wait to force myself on them I wonder if they are screamers, won't that be fun._

Back to the group

Sayer had a devilish smile on his face for some reason and he is eyeballing the two girls next to and on top of iron horse "hey iron horse, do you know these people?" he asked trying to play it cool

When kiwi got off of iron horse he made hand gesters to the girls "sayer this is kitty and kiwi, some old aquantances from before I came to Archadia. Kitty, kiwi, this is sayer head of the Archadia Movement"

"it's a pleasure to meet you" said sayer bowing towards the girls still with his devilish smile that everybody missed

Kitty and kiwi had no idea what this guy was doing so kitty was the one to respond "um…none taken?" she said a little confused

Sayer got up from his bowing and gestered to iron horse and Aki "we must leave so we won't get stuck in traffic"

"wait" said iron horse from behind sayer

"what is it?"

"can kitty and kiwi stay with us for the night, I promise that they will be at their home safely in the morning"

Sayer just smiled without looking at iron horse _'perfect, now I get my chance with the girl or girls' _"sure why not I mean it's only for one night, right?"

"right" he said smileing at kitty who smiled back

"um… sayer, were will they sleep?" asked Aki confused with his quick response

"kitty can sleep in my room" said iron horse with a seductive smile on his face

Aki was the one to intervene when he said that "no you won't because she'll be getting the guest room next to mine. That way, there won't be any funny business between you two"

"that is for me to decide Aki, and she is right by the way they can have the guest room next to Aki's room"

"fine" said iron horse in exceptance

When sayer left, iron horse looked towards the girls "come with us I can show you to your room" he said walking towards the door with kitty on his arm leaving Aki, kiwi and the twins behind.

"well I guess it's time to go, come on…kiwi is it?" asked Aki towards kiwi

"yeap, kiwi is kiwi soft tale, come on small people you guys can come too if its only for the night" said kiwi with her cheery smile and her hood up

"sorry kiwi, but we have to wait for our friend Yusei before we can go anywhere" said luna a little sad about not spending more time with kiwi

Leo on the other hand came out of his drool state and bolted towards kiwi "you can come to our place if you want it's the big white house on the hill you can't miss it. I hope I see you there tonight" said leo a little excided

Kiwi just smiled a really cute smile at leo with a little red on her cheeks "ok, kiwi will try to find it so kiwi can play some more with little people" she said walking behind Aki towards the exit and waves back at them on the way out

Leo just jumps for joy at this while luna just shook her head in shame with leo's hyperness "leo can you please not make a full out of your self for once in your life"

"what did he do this time" said a familiar voice from the door

"yusei, we found you" shouted luna and leo hugging him around his waist

Yusei just placed a hand on their heads with his signiture smile "I was never lost,I…I just went to the bathroom" he said hopeing the twins didn't catch his slip up

Luna and leo just looked up at him with their own smiles "well as long as your good as new, were good as well"

Although he had his smile on, he felt kind of bad for lying to them _'there not old enough to know what really happened. I probably should tell tanner and Yanagi about the little encounter with the girl who supposedly raped or had sex with me' _he thought to himself "let's head home, I heard my duel was posponed cause of technical difficulties"

When he said that leo and luna looked at each other in realization "um…I think we know who your opponent is for tomarrow and would you mind if we had a guest come to our house for a little while?" asked luna with a half smile on her face

Yusei didn't notice the smile "sure, I mean it is your house anyway, I'm a guest as well remember."

"oh right" said luna sheepishly as they went to the exit of the stadium

At the Archadia Movement

Aki showed them to their room on the third floor "this is where you will sleep for the night, it isn't much but it should be big enough for the both of you since it is a queen sized bed"

"it's perfect Aki, kiwi tends to sleep on my tail anyways so the bed and the room is perfect" said kitty looking at the room

Aki was a little surprised at hearing they have tails "does iron horse shows his tail or is it just the two of you and where do you hide it?" asked Aki curious

Kitty just smiled at her "yeap, fez always has his tail out, nobody from that place of a dump can fully hide there tail so we hide them like this" she lifted up her shirt reveiling a tan fur belt around her waist

When she showed it to her it started to unravel itself slowly and began to go behind her

Aki was a bit shocked about this and stared at her and kiwi's tails twirling around each other like a brade which caused her to blush a little

Kitty caught the blush and smiled "do you want to touch them?"

Excided, Aki nodded her head and started to walk towards them. She reached her hand out in front of her while closeing her eyes. When she touched the tails, she opened one eye and started to pet them with a little bit of a blush on her face

Both kitty and kiwi started to smile at Aki's reaction until kiwi started to yawn "alright kiwi, it's time for your nap" said kitty looking at a tired kiwi

"but its still light out" said a pouting, tired kiwi

"It'll only be for an hour or two, then you can go play with your friends that live on top of the hill of New Domino"

Kiwi was shocked and tired at the same time "how do you know about that, I was going to ask you if I can go" she said getting more tired

"don't you remember that I have really good hearing?" said kitty looking at kiwi falling asleep

"oh…..right" said a passed out kiwi grabbing both her and kittys' tail and started to nibble on the tip of the tails like a binky

Kitty started to smile, while Aki stared blushing at the scean infront of her "awe, that is so cute" Aki wispered pulling out a camera

Kitty saw this and reached an arm out "don't use the flash and can you give me a copy, I've been trying to get a picture of this for years" wispered kitty which gave a nod from Aki

She took the picture and went to the computer to print out the picture "so, what happened in the closet with Mr. Fudo?" wispered kitty snaking her tail out of kiwi's mouth

Aki was still facing the computer but she was red in the face "n-n-nothing really j-just kissing" she stuttered hopeing kitty didn't catch the stutter; which she did

"oh come on, I know you did something more then just kissing" she said with a grin

Aki's face became even more red at her comment "whatever I say doesn't leave this room, ok?"

"ok"

"ok, well, we did do more then just kissing and french kissing"

"MORE" kitty said almost waking up kiwi

She slapped her hand at her mouth and moved her tail under her head, which caused her to snuggle onto the tail "more then french kissing" kitty wispered this time

"yes and I didn't take off his blind fold so he doesn't know who I am"

_Flashback_

_In the supply closet_

"_you are known as the star, I am known as the rose"said the girl continuing their make out session "I can't take it anymore"_

_Yusei started to feel his clothes being torn off his body and another pair of clothes, which isn't his, being torn off_

"_now what are you…" he was cut off again with her saying "shut up" and a pair of lips crashing down on his_

_He back hit the floor when she pushed him down, then she started to unzip his pants inserting her hand down and grabed on his erected shaft "wait I'm not ready for this yet" said yusei feeling her cold hand on his dick_

"_don't worry, like I said I won't bite" she said seductively blushing from what she is saying_

'_I can't believe I'm saying this and yet I'm getting turned on by my own words' she thought feeling his dick getting hard_

"_well now, seems like this guy is ready to come out" she said releasing his hard dick from his pants, amazed and admireing of it_

'_wow, so this is what a boys dick looks like' she thought pumping it up and down_

"_no please do…." He was cut off by something put in his mouth_

"_well now, since you're the one that is captured I think you should at least be quiet; unless you want me to stop"_

_Yusei just shook his head in defeat_

"_good now you should stay there while I have fun with you" she said licking the top and the side while she kept her eyes on him_

_Yusei started to shake from what he is induring 'what is this new feeling, its better then masterbation' he thought feeling her tongue on him_

_Aki heard this and started to blush while he is still in her mouth 'wow I can't believe this is working, thank god for iron horse and his endless collection of porn magazines. Without them I wouldn't have mastered the art of a blowjob' she thought feeling him starting to throb_

"_mmm…mmmm…mmmmmm" said a muffled yusei arching his back_

_When she heard his muffled sounds she released him from her mouth causeing his face to frown "now now,I can't let you cum so easily without a little torture. And besides, why are you the only one to have all the fun" _

_Once she grabbed the thing from his mouth, he started to breath hard like he was running a race "why did you stop? That felt really...ooo" he was cut off by her grabbing onto his shaft and started to stroke it_

"_hey now, didn't I tell you not to speak, now you will have to be punished" she said moving her body directly infront of him to make it look like a 69 position "like I said now its my turn to be pleased, don't you think?"_

_Although he was blindfolded, he could smell what was infront of him. The smell was unfamiliar with him, but the stench was like exstacy to his nose. He leaned forward to get a better smell which caused aki to yelp at his action_

_That yelp got him more excited, so he went a little farther trying to break free from his ropes from his rists without being noticed "wait, don't go to far, I'm still new at this" she said blushing madly at his action_

_When she started pumping his dick, he broke free from his ropes. But instead of running free from his captivity, he wraped his arms around her body, which shocked her that he got free,and started to lick the small folds of her pussy "wait, how did you aaaaa…" she was cut off of the sudden pleasure she was feeling and started to blow him some more which caused him to go deeper with his tongue_

_Although yusei was new to this, he recognized the taste and removed his head from his place "you muffled me with your own panties?" he asked still holding on to her body_

"_yes but…"she was cut off by yusei sticking his fingers in her "seems like you have to be punished as well" he said moving his fingers in and out of her causing her to moan_

_Aki yelped in exstacy trying to hold in her climax "don't go too fast, I'm about to…aaaaa" she released her orgasm on Yusei's face while he kept licking and pushing his fingers into her_

_She started to have a mini seizure of the intence pleasure she was having "that felt sooo good"_

_although yusei was still pumping his fingers into her, she lifted herself off of him and positioned her body so she is over his shaft, which caused her to stop what she is doing_

_yusei, still blindfolded, knows what will happen soon until he caught her hesitation "you don't have to do this if you don't want to" he said with a careing look on his face_

'_aww, he actually cares and he doesn't even know who I am' she thought with a blush "no, you are my prisoner and I truly want to do this" she said slaming herself onto him causeing a painful yell from her_

_Yusei heard the yell and held onto her for comfort "are you alright" he said stroking her back in little circles which caused her to shiver "I'm fine, it always hirts the first time" she said starting to lift herself up and down which caused yusei to tighten his grip on her_

_Aki's cries of pain became cries of pleasure after a short time "aaa…mmmm…aa yes….right there…mmmm" she cried out while riding him_

_Yusei, who was enjoying the moment, felt left out because she was doing all the work. So he started to rub her sides slowly going higher and higher until he reached the one destination he wanted to feel for a while 'damn, she has some big tits for a kidnapper, and there not fake either' he thought gripping her enormous breasts_

_Aki reacted to the new feeling with pure bliss "aaa…h-harder…pinch them harder" she moaned guiding his hands with her own while he started to pinch her pink nipples_

'_damn she is good, time to put crow's unlimited supply of porno mags to the test' he thought lifting himself off the floor so he can suck on her breasts like a new born_

_Aki gave a loud moan at the new action he was giving her "aaa…mmmm…aa..mmmm" she moaned arching her back "y-yusei I'm gonna…" she moaned digging her nails on his naked back_

"_yeah me too" moaned Yusei going deeper into her causing her to moan a little louder "lets cum togeather" he said to her ear while thrusting harder and deeper into her_

_With one final thrust they yelled in exstacy as they road off their orgasm_

_End flashback_

Kitty just stared at Aki with a smile on her face "this is a lot better then the time me and iron horse done it or the time mad dog and the security guard madeout in the closet"

"wait a minute, you meen to tell me that there is a person you know named mad dog and he only made out with the security guard?" asked aki stareing sceptical at kitty

"yeah, but your story has more passion then mad dogs almost as if it was love then a normal kidnapping"

"yeah but I wouldn't call it passion if he didn't know who I am" said aki looking down in shame

"yeah but he still slept with you" said kitty with a smile on her face

"against his will" aki finished with a more greater shame on her face

"yeah…wait. What?" asked kitty with her smile fadeing

Aki shakes her head "I slept with him against his will for most of it"

"so you raped him?"

"I wouldn't call it rape if he started to get into it and I was a virgin when we did it"

"so"

"so, he didn't know I was a virgin until we actually started"

"so"

"so, I still left him with a smile on his face and he is comeing here tonight for another round"

"Oh, ok, so what now?" asked kitty curious about her game plan

"now we wait and see if he will come or not" said aki a little irritated of the constant questioning "any more questions?"

"just one"

"what?"

"what is porn?" asked kitty which caused aki to fall off her chair and wake up kiwi

* * *

yay my very first lemon i hope it doesn't suck;

anyway again sorry for taking so long i had a bad case of writers block

review please


	8. the second round

sorry for it being so late, i had a lot of stuff happening for the past few weeks; like going to missuri for christmas no internet for 2 weeks, my great grandmother past away leaving my grandmother devistated and...

**Kitty:alright alright we get it, you had a lot of stuff big whoop**

but for it being late i put not one but two lemons in this chap.

**Kitty: fine just do the disclaimer**

**Kiwi:O...O kiwi wants to do the disclaimer**

fine just hurry

**Kiwi:(clears throat) fuzzy doesn't own yu-yi-yo 5Es**

(eyebrow twitching) your lucky your cute, kitty please fix it

**Kitty: alright, fez doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds. happy**

not really

* * *

The second round

In the Archadia Movement

Aki and kitty were walking towards iron horse's room in a fast pase "after the whole…um..ordeal, I have to find a smaller device to block my out-of-control powers, which I didn't even know that you guys can make one or that you, kiwi and iron horse can read blue prints and I got twenty-five minutes until he gets here?"

"yeap, I can't believe you didn't tell us that he saw you before you did him" said kitty trying to catch up to Aki

_Flashback_

_In the guest room_

"_what is porn?" asked kitty which caused aki to fall off her chair and wake up kiwi_

"_what happened" asked a tired kiwi waking up from her nap_

_Kitty looked at kiwi and smiled her careing smile "hey kiwi your awake, sorry,Aki fell off her chair because I asked what…" she was cut off by Aki closeing her mouth with her hand_

"_I don't think she is old enough to know what were talking about" she wispered in kitty's ear_

_Kitty replied by shakeing her head which allowed Aki to release her hand from her mouth "um; do you still want to go to the, um, 'the little people's' house to go play with?" said kitty to a smiling kiwi_

"_oh yes, kiwi will love to play with the little people; is it time yet?" asked a excited kiwi jumping on the bed_

_Kitty looked at the clock on the wall "sort of it is nine o'clock" said kitty making kiwi smile but caused Aki's eyes to widen_

"_wait, what?" Aki looked at the clock and was shocked that it is so late and remembered that Yusei is comeing over "oh shit, I am screwed"_

_Kitty was mad and confused at the same time at Aki "why, and watch your mouth around kiwi, she doesn't have a potty mouth and I don't want her to start either"_

"_sorry, and because I got one hour to get ready and I think 'he' might know who I am" said Aki a little bit shaken_

"_why?"_

"_I kind of met him in the waiting room back at the stadium and I think he might notice me with this big hair clip" said Aki pointing to her hair clip_

"_then get a smaller one or put your hair back with a band or something" said kitty shrugging her shoulders_

"_its not that easy, this clip helps me control my powers and this is the only one I got"_

"_then why don't you ask fez, I bet he can make a smaller one for you all we need are the blue prints, heck, I bet kiwi can make a smaller one" said kitty looking at kiwi's excitement_

"_kiwi can't wait to go play!" said an excited kiwi_

_This got Aki to stop what she was doing and stare at kitty "wait a minute, you all can read blue prints and make a smaller device for me but you can't read a book or know a few words?" asked a confused Aki_

_Kitty was scratching the back of her head "yeah, we kind of learned the basics of combat and mechanical enginering at a young age, they thought that reading is something for getting yourselves killed for, I mean really, it was the survival training that let iron horse free us from that dump a year ago"_

_Aki became shocked at what kitty said about iron horse "wait what?"_

_Realizing kitty said too much "I mean… um… I got nothing" _

_Aki stormed out of her room followed by kitty and kiwi_

_End flashback_

The trio made it to iron horse's room with Aki slamming the door open which made him jump from his seat "um…can I help you sensei?" said iron horse sitting back down while looking through his cards

Aki crossed her arms and gave him a cold glare "where were you a year ago during the time you disappeared for a whole day"

Iron horse stopped sorting his cards and looked at his sensei with a shocked expression then with a understanding one "how'd you find out?"

Aki released her arms only to be placed on her hips "kitty told me, she also informed me that you, her and kiwi have mechanical training and can read a blue print. I can't believe that you went back to the place that gave you nightmares only to save your girlfriend and her sister" she paused to look at his expression of anger "and didn't bring me with you." She finished which shocked her student

Iron horse still in shock stared at Aki for a few seconds "wait, what?"

"although I'm greatful that you weren't hurt that day and you managed to save a few of your fellow brothers and sisters, but the fact that you didn't trust me enough to bring me with you; that kind of ticks me off a bit." Replied Aki now sitting down on his bed with a smile on her face

Iron horse was as confused as ever with his teacher's storming into his room and the fact that she isn't mad at him for going there even though he promised that he wouldn't unless its to destroy it; but the fact that he didn't trust her enough to bring her with him "why didn't you tell me where'd you went that year? And why did you lie to me that you went hunting in the satilite?" asked Aki alittle hurt that her own student lied to her about where he went

Iron horse blew out a sigh and started to look at kitty and kiwi then at Aki "to answer your first question is because if I told you, you or sayer would have locked me in my room and went there yourself without even knowing the dangers and the traps that are at every corner of that place. Second, I did go to the satilite not for hunting, but for bringing in more residents."

"what do you mean by bringing in more residents for the satilite?" asked Aki a bit confused by that answer

"I knew if I brought most of my bretheren to New Domino City, the goons from the 'laboritory' would have an easy time finding them because they have sector security in their pockets"

Aki gave a confused look at iron horse at his statement "what do you mean 'most'?"

Iron horse blew out another sigh, then blinked confused "not to be rude sensei, but why are you girls in my room? I dout you came here just to tell me that you found out that I went to the hell hole a year ago"

While kiwi was confused as well, kitty and Aki raised a brow in realization of comeing here in the first place "well that was only half true. The other half is that I need your help in making a smaller version of this" said Aki pointing to her hair clip

"do you have the blue prints?"

Aki pulled out a small roll of paper and handed it to iron horse which he opened to examine "hey kitty, kiwi have you seen this yet?" he asked with a small grin on his face

They looked over his shoulder and they began to giggle at the blue prints "um…whats so funny?" asked a confused Aki of their haritics

Kitty looked up at her while holding the blue print in her hand "who designed and created this device?" she asked holding in a smile

Aki was confused even more "um…two of our best technitions and scientists in New Domino City; why?"

"because 80% of this came from a radio shack and the other twenty came from a cell phone. All in all, this tech is shit with a side of piss, I mean kiwi can do better then this and she's twelve" said kitty gesturing to kiwi

"yeap, kiwi can build this with my eyes closed" said kiwi while nibbling on her tail with a grin

"so can you make a smaller version of this and about say…forty minutes?" asked Aki looking at iron horse while facing the wall

Iron horse was a bit shocked at the proposal then he started to smile "alright, I need wire, an old cell phone, your hair clip, a bottle of honey and chocolate, and a whole case of red bull and I can make it in about twenty minutes. Any questions?"

"yeah why the bottle of honey and the red bull?" asked kitty raising her brow

Iron horse gave a seductive grin at her "I believe that's self explanitory" he said licking his lips

Kitty gave a similar expression but kept it hidden from Aki and kiwi. Although Aki did saw it and started to glare at iron horse "yeah, nice try horse your not getting any of those things for you OR kitty" she said crossing her arms in anger

Both iron horse and kitty stared at Aki with raised eyebrows in confusion of what the heck she was talking about "um…are you sure you and Mr. Fudo doesn't need the honey or red bull cause I can cancle that order if you want to?"said iron horse which caused Aki to go red with realization

"just, give it to him when he reaches my room" said Aki turning her head to hide her blush

Iron horse smiled and started to crack his knuckles "alright lets get to work"

Sparks were flyin, wires were fallen and iron horse was giving commands like a drill sergent. Kitty and Aki were sitting down on his bed waiting paitiently for the device to be made, while kiwi was helping iron horse pass tools to him

"srewdriver."

"srewdriver."

"rench."

"rench."

"pizza."

"pizza?" asked kiwi giggleing

"well fuzzy's gotta eat" he said eating the slice of pizza

15 minutes later

"presto, one psychic scrambleing device and still five minutes to spare" said iron horse showing the smaller more ancient looking device to the girls

Kiwi was jumping for joy, not cause he made the device, but cause she has another 45 minutes till she can play with her new friends. Kitty was impressed with his handy work and Aki was stareing at it confusingly

"um… what is it?" asked Aki picking up the device to examine it

"I just told you sensei"

"I know what you said iron horse, I'm asking you what is it supposed to look like. I mean this is the crazyist looking hair piece I have ever seen?" asked Aki still examining it

"although they don't exist anymore, it's called a scrunchy. You put your hair on a pony tail and you tie it on like you do with a hair band" answered kitty getting kiwi to calm down with her tail

As soon as iron horse took off his protective goggles, a question pops in his head and starts to look towards the girls direction "ok, I understand why Aki sensei is here, but kitty, kiwi aren't you two supposed to be at those kids house in about 30 minutes?"

Kiwi raised her eyes in realization, then grew a big smile and then jumped on iron horse so she can play with his tail that is around his waist "yay, fuzzy's fuzzy tail; fuzzy, fuzzy, fuzzy, fuzzy, fuzzy" she said excitedly while sitting on his back petting his tail

Iron horse wasn't surprised at kiwi's action instead he gave up trying to fight with the hyperactive cat-girl over his tail. Then he realized Aki was still in his room watching this whole 'ordeal' with a smile and a blush like she is hypnotised on the the little cute girl rubbing her cheek, like a cat, on his brown furry tail.

"um… can somebody help me get kiwi off of my tail so I can get up. She's got heavier and bigger,length wise, since she last did this when we were KIDS" he said emphisising on kids

Kitty and kiwi were giggleing of iron horse's antics "alright kiwi, can you get off of fez so we can get ready to leave to your friends house?" asked kitty to kiwi who got off of him "hey Aki, do you have something for kiwi to where? Sadly, this is what she got since we got here and hers and mine are at our place"

Aki smiled and walked towards the door "I'm pretty sure I have something for the both of you and thank you FEZ" she said, device in hand, laughing while walking out the door with kitty and kiwi giggleing

Iron horse gave a mean look at the door then gave an evil smirk _'you will pay for that kitty and I just know exactly how' _he thought laying on his bed

20 minutes later

outside of the Archadia Movement

'_what am I doing here, how do I know if she was even telling the truth about living here'_ thought Yusei looking down at his blindfold that smelled of cherrys

Aki heard him and decided to where iron horse's mask and walked out of her balkeny "looking for someone Mr. Fudo?" said Aki in her seductive voice

Yusei was dumbstruck at what he saw. Besides the mask, She was wareing a bright red see through teddy with a matching bra and panties. Her hair was tied back into a pony tail like leo's, but it looked better on her and she was leaning on the rail revieling most of her cleavage.

Yusei was shaking with anticipation and fighting the erge to clime the building and take her on the balkiny. Him thinking about it made his nose bleed and Aki, behind her mask, blush as red as her hair "well Mr. Fudo are you looking for someone?" she asked again blushing even more if it were even possible

Yusei, shaken out of his daze, looked at the beauty "yes, I am looking for ROSE" he said looking at her

Aki smiled and gestured him to come up with a single finger. Yusei got the memo and started to run to the building only to be stopped by a man with a familiar mask and an empty tray infront of him "excuse me I got someone…I mean something to do" said Yusei going around the man

The man lifted his arm to block his way and pointed to the tray causeing him to look at the man, with a white mask, confuseingly "what exactly do you want?" asked an impatient Yusei

The said man put three items on the tray and put up two fingers. Yusei was confused at first until he saw the bottle of honey and chocolate and a can of redbull, then he looked at the man again and gestured to him about the contents "you mean, take two for" the man nodded which gave Yusei a wild grin "thank you" and yusei started running to the elevater

As soon as he was in he pushed the butten that had a rose sticker on it then he started to remember the conversation with Tanner and Yanagi

_Flashback_

_In the twins appartment complex_

_Yusei, Tanner and Yanagi were sitting on the couch wanting information as to where he was during the time he disappeard "where were you Yusei for a whole hour and a half?" asked Tanner with his big arms crossed _

"_yeah we were all worried about you, we thought you got kidnapped or something" said Yanagi with his worried look_

_Yusei didn't feel like telling these guys but they are the only old enough 'adults' in this house hold. He blew out a sigh and started answering "alright, I was kidnapped but I wasn't taken far; heck, I didn't even leave the stadium. I was trapped in the supply closet with one of the contestants, but I believe they were after me and not her"_

"_her?" asked Tanner uncrossing his arms_

"_yeah, the same girl that you and leo kept on bugging me about? Anyway they druged me and I woke up blindfolded and tied on the floor not knowing where I was or what they were going to do to me. Until I found out a little while longer." Said Yusei brushing his hair back with his hand_

"_go on sunny" said Yanagi this time patting his back_

"_I think I was raped" he finished causing both Tanner and Yanagi to widen their eyes in shock_

_Yanagi, being the senile man that he is, asked the question on everybodys mind "are you ok, Yusei"_

_Yusei being the calm one of the group looked down "yeah but the one who raped me was female"_

_Both Tanner and Yanagi's shocked faces fell to confusion then something happen that Yusei didn't expect. Tanner was laughing "you mean to tell me that The Satalite Shooting Star got raped by a female? Is that even possible?" asked Tanner holding back his smile which gave Yusei a mean glare at his friend_

"_this isn't funny Tanner, she actually got hurt for a little while" said Yusei crossing his arms_

"_she?" both Yanagi and Tanner said in unison_

"_yes she was a virgin and so was I" said Yusei brushing his hair back again_

"_so theoretically, it was concentual and not rape" said Tanner with a grin on his face_

"_sort of, but why do I get the feeling that I was raped?" asked Yusei felling a bit guilty_

"_well since it was your first time and you were tied up in the supply closet, and although you liked it, you thought you did a bad thing and started to think you got raped instead of just freaky sex" said Tanner earning a nod from Yanagi_

_Yusei started to rummige through his pocket and pulled the blindfold from it "whatcha got there sunny?" asked Yanagi eyeballing the blindfold_

"_I had this on since the kidnapping, after the…you know…she said if I want to do it again with her I should meet her at the Archadia Building" said Yusei in which Tanner stood from his seated spot and stared at him "well what are you waiting for, an invitation? Go there and tap that ass again" he said pushing Yusei down the hall towards the door_

_Yusei was a little irritated that Tanner was pushing him out the door "I don't have to meet her for another 2 hours" said Yusei which caused Tanner to stop and Yanagi to shake his head_

"_Tanner, you shouldn't be pushing the boy down the hall like that. Especially since he probably needs more practice" said Yanagi getting a grin from Tanner_

"_thank you…wait…what?" stammered Yusei looking at Yanagi pushing him to 'His' room_

_End flashback_

The elevator doors slid open revieling Yusei with a bottle of honey and 'two' cans of redbull in his hand and started to walk down the hall and he spotted the sign that said with big bald letters 'ROSE' on a white door

Yusei blew out a sigh and walked towards the door and knock on it only to see it open automatically and to reviel a figure on the bed

Yusei had to stop his erges from dropping his items when he saw the beautiful figure completely defenceless but with a different mask, which surprisingly suited her well

Although he couldn't see her face, he was able to see her beautiful body which he was deprived from seeing back at the stadium. Which made him crave her even more so then before _'what should I do, should I take her know or do I wait til she wakes up' _he thought walking back and forth from the bed post

Aki heard this and started to smile, which was visible from her mask, and started to raise from her bed "why don't you take me know and ask questions later" she said seductively making her giant mounds bounce from the action

Yusei jolted his head to the bed only to see her up and looking more sexy then ever. So in one foul sweep, he opened the cans in his hand and drank them both which caused Aki, under her mask, to widen her eyes in amazement then started to lick her lips in inticapation

He climed her bed and planted his lips with hers starting their tongue wrestling for dominence, which in this case Yusei won. "wow…not only do you smell like cherrys, you taste like em' too" he said seductively while gropping her mounds which caused her to yelp

Aki, while making out with Yusei, started to take off his clothes slowly feeling every part of his chizzled body with her finger tips "ahh…i-if I feel …anymore…of your…body…I …won't be…able…to…take it anymore" she moaned in between kisses

Yusei broke the kiss, his lungs burning for air, and stared at her awaiting eyes "well, I don't have body lotion, but I do have the next best thing" he said holding up a bottle of honey which caused Aki to snach the bottle and turn him around so he is on bottom

"well now, you are one dirty man and I need to clean you up" she said seductively opening the bottle and pouring it on his chest

She spread the honey all around his chest which caused him to moan lightly. Then when she was finished, she started to lick off the honey starting from the center of his chest which caused him to moan and arch his back

As soon as she was done cleaning him up, she took off her teady only to reviel her red bra and panties. Then Aki, still with some honey on her hand, stread it on her cleavage and into her bra, then wispered to his ear "my turn"

Yusei, without missing a beat, shot up from his laying possition started to lick the honey from her cleavage causeing her to moan in pleasure "AHH..ooo…yeah… lick me clean Mr. Fudo"

Yusei stopping his action which caused her to frown "why'd you stop Mr. Fudo?"

"NO, not Mr. Fudo; call me Yusei" he said continuing his assault feeling for the clip of her bra to get more of the sweet honey

"the clip is in the front Mr. Fud…AHHH" she moans feeling his tongue on her sweet spot on her shoulder

"I told you to call me YUSEI, NOW YOU MUST BE PUNISHED ROSE" he exclamed turning her over, surprising her

Yusei grabbed the bottle of honey and poured it on her chest and stomach and started to rub it all over her, even her legs and near her crotch which caused her to quiver at his touch

"I'm sorry Mr…Yusei…Please forgive me" she said blushing by the words she is saying

"it's already too late, I can't promise a punishment and not give one. That's cruel for a master don't you think?" he said licking her legs getting closer and closer to her privite place

Aki started to moan once he reached the base of her crotch, then started to lick the honey around it giving her a little bit of torture before the big finally "AHH…Yusei…please…clean me…I'm so dirty" she moaned arching her back from the torture he was being given

Once he finished licking her stomach clean he reached her bra and unlached it with his teeth releasing her big breasts from their captivity "AH… wow…seems like you learned new tricks since we last me…AHhh" she moaned out once he started to lick the honey from around her pink buds

After a little bit more torture, Yusei started to suckle her breast like a new born which made her cry out in pleasure "AHH…h-harder…p-please Yusei…HARDER"

Yusei complied, then he started to message the other breast with one hand and the other hand traveling down her stomach until it reached the inside of her panties "wait not th…AHhhhh" Aki moaned out arching her back from the intense pleasure she was feeling

"you didn't say no back at the stadium, why say no now? Is it because I was tied up and volnerable back there and now that I am not you feel more turned on?" said Yusei pumping his fingers into her wet pussy making her scream out in pleasure by the assault she is given

Aki, about to reach her climax, felt something poke her leg and grew a seductive smile "seems like your big guy is ready to come out don't you think Mr. Fud…AHhhhh?" she moaned clamaxing all over his hands

Once Yusei pulled out his hand from her panties; she rolled him over, surprising him, and unziped his pants and pulled them off revieling his hardened member from it's captivity "just like I remember it" she said pumping his shaft causeing him to moan

She started to lick the tip of his member then engulfed it in her mouth causeing him to arch his back from the bed "AAaa…aa…r-Rose…if you do that…I'll…won't be able to…hold it back" he studdered out holding her head to go deeper

Aki, who was feeling his release, started to release him from her mouth causeing him to frown "why'd YOU stop, it was about to get go…OoO" he was cut off by her pumping his shaft with her hand "I don't want you to come so soon, Mr. Fudo. Not until I tell you to" she said turning her body onto his making it look like a 69 position

"I believe you know what to do now, do you?" she asked giving him more head

Yusei didn't answer, he just started to pump his fingers again in her neather reagin while licking her clean from any 'Honey' that he missed

Aki started to blow him some more, unitl she couldn't take the assault anymore and moved her crotch over his dick and started to go down until it went all the way in.

Yusei, seeing what she is doing, wrapped his arms around her to fondle her breast "don't worry, it's only our second time doing this; except I'm not blindfolded or not tied up. I will be gentle, I promise" he wispered in her ear which made her blush from under her mask _'awe, he actually cares about me again. I guess I made the perfect choice in a man.'_ She thought lifting her body from his lap then slaming down again

An hour went by and Aki is on her hands and knees, while Yusei is behind pounding her with much force _'whoever that guy was, I should probably thank him for the energy drinks and the honey. They work like a charm'_ he thought pounding her faster and harder

Although Aki heard that, she paid it no mind cause of the amount of pleasure she was givin "AHh…y-Yusei…I'm about to…Ooo" she moaned clenching the bed while Yusie was grabbing her pony tail

"me too" he let out a final groan and came within her causeing her to climax as well.

After their moment of pleasure, they collaped on the bed, Yusei on top, and drifted into sleep "can you…tell…me…your name?" asked Yusei breathing on her neck

Aki smiled and looked over her shoulder "call me Rose for now, your not ready to know my real name" she said falling asleep still with her mask on

Outside the Archadia building

Right after Yusei ran inside with the bottle of honey and the redbulls

The man took off his mask revieling a smileing iron horse _'you can thank me later, sensei' _he thought to himself grabbing the chocolate and the remaining cans of redbull and walking towards the tops district

Kitty and kiwi were jumping from building to building because of the clutter of people down below "are we there yet, soft tail sister?" asked kiwi a few paces behind her sister

"not yet, were almost there" said kitty looking behind to look at kiwi through here sunglasses to hide her cat-like eyes

Kitty, along with her sunglasses, wore her camo hat with a dark blue top that hugs her figure with a black jacket with furr around the shoulders (think team satisfaction, but with sleaves). Some tight blue jean pants able to count the change in her pocket. And her black low heal boots.

Kiwi, however, was wereing a pink top with a picture of a box of kittens with a blue jacket with orbs on the shoulders that she found outside of a room. A pair of blue jean shorts that went a little over her knees. A pair of dark red sneakers. And some sunglasses, like her sister, to cover her cat-like eyes and a hair piece to make it look like she has fake cat ears on.

As soon as they got to the house, a small black figure was on the balcony almost looking like he/she was waiting for someone

When kitty rang the door bell, both kiwi and her heard stomping and crashes which made them giggle. He door slowly opened to reviel a big man with green spicky hair looking at someone before looking at them "hey, you must be kiwi that leo never shuts up about" he said which caused a loud 'TANNER' from behind the door

Kiwi ran in to find a red faced Leo looking at the floor "um…soft tail sister? Why is small person red?" she asked looking back at her sister

Kitty paid no mind to kiwi's question, she was still glaring at Tanner with her arms crossed. Tanner was staring at her confusingly and was going to asked but Kitty started talking "it's not that I don't trust you; its just…well I don't trust you to watch my little sister. She's been through a lot and I don't want her to go through more torture then we already have. Got it?" she said to Tanner which gave her a reasureing smile

"don't worry I watch over the twins, one more wouldn't hurt" he said which caused kitty to blow out a breath of relief

"if something happens to her, you will be" she said causeing Tanner to sweat excessively

Kitty was going to walk away from the door until Kiwi went up to her "soft tail sister, kiwi wants to know why small person is red?" she said pouting which caused kitty to look at leo, still red, then look at kiwi

She was going to answer until Tanner spoke up "he's red because he likes you" he said causeing another shout and a more red leo turned around,faceing a corner; and a red faced Kiwi, with a smile, giggling as she walked back into the house "see, she will be fine" said Tanner to kitty

"its not her I'm worried about" said Kitty walking away

Tanner was about to close the door until he got a question in mind "hey wait, why did she call yo…"he cut himself off when kitty was nowhere to be found "soft tail sister?" he finished to himself as he closed the door

Around the corner of the twins house, kitty was being muffled by an hand over her mouth facing a tall dark figure, who was pinning her to a wall "shhh, don't be alarmed my little kitten" said the mysterious voice stroking her long blond hair

Kitty knew who this person was by the scent he was giving off and started to smile under the hand "mmm mm mmm mmmm" she hummed threw his hand

The person let go of her mouth and she planted her lips on his "I wouldn't count on it my big fez" she said planting another long and passionite kiss to her lover

They continued this until their lungs were burning for air "let's continue this in a more…private setting" she said breathing into his ear causeing him to shiver with excitement

"I got a better idea" he said lifting her up brital style which caused her to blush at his action

The backyard

Iron horse, kitty in his arms, walked to the swimming pool and set her down "I found their hot tub" he said grinning seductively while turning on the tub causeing it to bubble

Kitty gave a similar smile and started to strip until she is in her underware "come join me fez" she said walking into the tub submerging into the water

Iron horse started to take off his shirt, revieling his built mustles and a few scars on his shoulder and his back. Then he took off his pants, slowly, revieling his tone legs and his black boxers

When he was done, he walked into the hot tub and started to slowly make his way towards kitty with a big smile on his face "have you been craving my body since the laboritory?" he asked suckling on her shoulder blade causeing her to moan in pleasure

Kitty covered her mouth from the moans she was giving out, fear that the kids and the adults inside, will hear "well, I can't hear you?" said iron horse suckling a little harder on her sweet spot causeing her to bite her fist to muffle the moans "y-y-yes fez I truly want it, and I want it now" she answered planting her lips on his while clawing on his back feeling his scars

Iron horse, while continuing the kiss, started to cringe at what kitty called him so he licked her bottom lip asking for enterence, in which she did, and the battle for dominence started, in this case kitty won.

When they released their passionate kiss for air; they looked into eachothers eyes, pure black met pure cat-like, and couldn't help but marvel in eachothers gaze "you know I love you right?" asked iron horse still stareing into her eyes

Kitty was a little surprised by the question but gave a reasureing smile "and you know I love you right?" she asked allowing him to have the same reasureing smile

"since the day I saw you for the first time, I couldn't keep my eyes off you, no matter what I did" he said giving small circles on her back making her shiver "I remember a time I was so shy, I couldn't bring up the erge to talk to you. Everytime I got close to you, my whole face turned red and you started to giggle and said…"he was cut off by kitty putting her finger on his lips "your cute when you do that" she finished placing her lips on his again beginning their tongue wreastling again for dominence

They broke apart only to see iron horse trying to find the clasp of her bra which caused her to giggle "the clasp is in the front silly Fuzzy" she said unclisping her bra to release her breasts from her captivity

Iron horse smirked and suckled on her sholder blade while fondleing one of her breast causing her to moan in pleasure "ahh…fez…d-don't suck there…the kids might hear us" she said trying to hold in her moans

Iron horse looked up from his suckling spot, still fondleing her breast, and gave a reasureing smile "kitty, the only person, in that whole house who's ears are strong enough to hear your moans, is kiwi. And I highly doubt she'll understand what we are doing unless she was givin 'the talk' at a young age" he said now kissing the bridge between her neck and her shoulder causeing her to shiver with anticipation

Although moaning, kitty mannaged to gather enough strength and will power to say what she needed to say "ahh…k-kiwi was givin… the talk a-at… the age of eight" she stammered out arching her back from the abuse he was giving her

Iron horse rose from his position to be face to face with kitty, still fondling her breast and now coressing her butt "did she understand any of it or did she just play around for half the time?" he asked pinching her hardned nipple causeing her to moan a little louder

Kitty couldn't take the assult anymore, so she traveled her left hand to his hardened member, under the water, and stared to massage it cauing him to moan alittle "aaa…I-I w-wasn't t-the o-one w-who g-gave h-her t-the t-talk, ahh…mad dogs security girlfriend did. I w-was too shy then"she stammered out making him moan from her constant stroking of his member

Iron horse,remembering mad dog's girlfriends methods, breathed down her neck causeing her to shiver "so,she learned how to masterbate. Well then, lets give her something for her to masterbate to. Shall we" he said removing her panties from underwater

Kitty did the same to him and started to stroke his hardened member while grazing it with her soft breasts "are you ready for this again kitty? I remember you were afraid our first time." he asked with concern in his face

Kitty started to smile and gave him a loving kiss "our first time, a bunch of perverted scientists were watching us. Now its just you and me" she answered planting another kiss while wraping her arms around his neck

Iron horse pulled her closer to deepen the kiss and started to trace the scars on her back allowing her to shiver in anticipation "these scars bring bad memeries for the both of us" he said hugging her while smelling her hair

"yes, but there is one memery that I truly like" she wispered to his ear

"what?" he asked curiously

Kitty looked into his eyes with a smile "meeting you for the first time" she said giving him yet another kiss

Iron horse waisted no time to enter into her causing her to breath in hard in pleasure "are you alright" he said wraping his arms around her body

Kitty pulled away from his embrace to look into his eyes "yes, its just I miss the feeling of you inside of m…AHH"she didn't finish when iron horse started to move

He went slow at first, but then he went faster and harder, giving her a hard time to muffle her moans "you don't have to hold back my little kitten, I want to hear you moan for me" he said pounding her harder and faster

In the house

"does anyone else hear that?" asked leo coming out of the kitchen with three cans of soda and a bag of chips

"it sounds like moaning and groaning from an animal" said luna listening to the sound

"it sounds like its coming from outside" said tanner heading towards a window

Tanner looked out the window only to see darkness until he saw two figures, side by side, moving 'mmm…moaning, groaning,two people outside in the dark…' Tanner widened his eyes in realization of what he is watching

"OH…MY…" he never finished as he turned around to face the confused children and the old man

"HEY KIDS…HOW ABOUT WE WATCH A MOVIE" he yelled making luna and Yanagi worried

"hey what about the noises?" asked leo walking towards the back door

Kiwi started to fallow him until Tanner started to yell again "WAIT…DON'T GO OUT THERE LEO THERE IS SOMETHING GOING ON OUT THERE THAT YOU AREN'T OLD ENOUGH YET" he said covering his mouth

Realizing he said too much, Yanagi started to walk to leo and kiwi with his signiture smile "I guess Tanner needs a nap. And hey how about that movie" he said getting them to move from the door and to the couch

Saying leo was excited, was an understatement, he was jumping on the couch while luna was searching for a movie and kiwi was looking at them weird "um…what's a movie?" asked kiwi which caused everybody to freeze and stare at her funny

Back outside

An hour went by and now iron horse is laying on his back while kitty is riding him "AH…MMM…f-f-fez…I'm…about to…MMAHH" she started to stammer out while still trying to muffle her moans with her fist

Iron horse guided his hands from her waist to her ass to give her more leverage "mmm…I am too, but I got a way that will make both of us feel really good" he said capturing her left breast causing her to moan in pleasure

Kitty had no idea what he was talking about, nor did she care. She was feeling pleasure, but she is going to feel more. Iron horse turned his body so that kitty was on bottom; her hands and knees were on the floor and iron horse was behind her inserting his shaft within her enterence

Kitty started to moan for a while until she could feel iron horse's shaft grow. She looked behind her, only to see a mid transformed iron horse going a lot harder and deeper then before causing her to scream out in pleasure "AHH…MMMM…I…I'M COMING" she yelled out in exstacy as iron horse was pounding her at a fast and hard pace.

Iron horse dd one final push which caused her to cum hard and afterwords , allowing him to cum "you…were…right…it…does…feel…goood…soooo….good" she stammered out before every word lying on the ground while iron horse is right next to you

Iron horse started to make small circles on her back which made her giggle and smiled at him "if your animality worked so well for me. What would happen if I used mine for our next time?" she said causing him to smile

"I think, that's a great idea my little kitten" he said causing her to blush

Iron horse went forward and planted a loving kiss to kitty "and besides, I believe we need to go before the neighbors call the cops on us for public nudity" he said earning a playful slap from kitty

* * *

hope you all like it.

again sorry for taking so long

i would like to give a shout out to:

Valkyriee

Seeker Heart

DemonTail300

DancingQueen21

xxxxxxxx

Dragon7257

Leo112

Chibi Duelist

Midnight moonx mex rx

Mewstar0013

SOULSIL

i will like to thank you all for reading my story everybody was nice and i appreciate it all i got to say is you all are awsomeand you have awsomeness born within you

r&r please


	9. truth of the black rose

yeap this is my next chap, hope you all like it

**kitty: just get on with it**

ok then do the disclaimer

**kitty: fine, fez doesn't own yugioh 5Ds**

(eyebrow twitches)you will regret that you know

**kitty: try it**

* * *

Truthof the black rose

With iron horse and kitty

After their love making, iron horse and kitty started to pick themselves up; kitty a bit wobbly and iron horse with a big smile on his face "you need help kitty?" asked iron horse moving towards her still naked

Kitty, whileputting on her cloths, put her arm up to hold back iron horse "no, I'm fine fez, just put on some clothes before somebody catches us" she said with a smile on her face

Iron horse's eyebrow twiched at what kitty called him and started to put on his clothes. When they were done, they quietly snuck trough the shadow of the house and to start their journey to their home

As soon as they got to the corner of the house, iron horse looked around the corner for cover and signaled kitty to come over to him "ok, coast is clear" he said realizing kitty wasn't near by

Iron horse looked back only to find a shaken up kitty and a big dark figure with spikey hair behind her just standing still like he was observing them

Iron horse went to defence mode and started to bolt towards the figure in order to save kitty "TRUDGE, GET AWAY FROM HER" he yelled running towards the figure and his woman

After hearing this, kitty started to grow her claws then she stopped her action and ran towards iron horse "fez stop, its not trudge" she said holding him back

"what" he said looking at kitty confused

"unless he changed his voice and scent, its not him. Also I know who it is" she said looking at the figure

It started to walk towards the couple until he was in the light "why did you just call me trudge, and how do you know him to begin with?" asked tanner stareing at their half form a bit shocked

Iron horse was confused at first until he looked at his hands/claws and his eyes went wide in realization "um…kitty that's not all, he knows" he said lifting his clawlike hands surprising her

Both kitty and iron horse looked up at the man and he looked impatiant like he was waiting for something "well aren't you gonna tell me or what?" he said crossing his arms

Iron horse and kitty were confused at tanners question almost as if he doesn't care about their transformation "wait a minute, your not surprised by all this?" asked iron horse which let tanner blow out a sigh

"technically, yes. But after what I witnessed with the girls twitching fake ears and wagging tail I figure there is something goin on with you guys" he said causing the couple to gasp in shock

Of the two, kitty started to say the riot act at tanner "you saw her move her ears and tail. I can't believe that girl, I let her have her freedom for one hour and she is already screwing up by showing humans that we have animal parts. I just can't believe her, I mea…" she was cut off by iron horse's lips on hers which calmed her down a bit

When they parted, iron horse leand his forhead onto hers "please kitty calm down, it might just be an accident" he said looking into her feline eyes

Tanner started to smile and walked towards the front of the house "he's right, kiwi was actually sleeping at the time. I highly doubt she even noticed that she was moving them" he said going more towards the light

"and besides, I got the most embarassing picture for luna to see and leo to make fun of" he said with a grin

"what picture?" asked iron horse moving towards tanner without his sunglasses

Tanner took out his digital camera and showed him and kitty the picture with a sleeping kiwi snuggling up against a red faced leo "awe this looks so cute" qood kitty holding her red face

"yeah she does but there something on her maybe I should rip it off so she can take it home with her" said iron horse moving towards the front door

At first, tanner was scared, but then he started to chuckle at kitty question "fez what are you doing?" asked kitty with her hands on her hips

Iron horse looked back only to see a glaring kitty and a chuckling tanner "what are you laughing at?" asked iron horse giving a death glare at tanner

Tanner, hidding his smile, looked at iron horse trying not to laugh "fez?...I thought your name was iron horse, that name sort of suits you. Don't you think FEZ…HAHAHA" he laughed while trying to contain himself

Iron horse became red with anger and was about to attack tanner until kitty punched him in the face leaving his nose bleeding and the laughter stopped "hey I gave that name to him, if you have a problem with that you answer to me. Got that?" she said with mallace causing tanner to go white with fear

"y-yes m-mam, s-s-sorry f-for laughing i-iron horse" studdered tanner cowering into a corner

"good now fez, what are you doing?" she asked turning towards iron horse

Iron horse looked at her feline eyes "oh, nothing, just going to rip off that boys arm so kiwi can take it with her" he said moving towards the front door

Kitty's smile turned serious "if you do that, we won't have sex for a whole month" she said causing iron horse to stop in his tracks

He turned arount to face kitty and started to pout "pweese kitty, can I pweese" said iron horse doing a kiwi pout face

Kitty started to blush at iron horse's action then started to smile "you and kiwi are the most devious people I know. (sigh) no" she said going serious

Iron horse turned his back to her while crossing his arms "fine"

Kitty eyebrow twitched "hey no kiwi tamper tantrum or no sex for a week"

Iron horse stiffened and faced a mad kitty "yes mam" he said a bit shaken from her glare

"good" she said with a smile while walking past iron horse

"she's scary" said tanner walking next to iron horse

"yeah, but I still love her" he said crossing his arms with a smile on his face

In the house

_Thirty minutes ago_

"wow kiwi has never seen this movie before what's it called again?" asked an excited kiwi to the twins

"beauty and the beast, you kept on calling the beast fuzzy. Why's that?" asked luna sitting next to kiwi

"cause beast looks like fuzzy's animality but his head is different and different hair color" said kiwi with a smile

Luna, tanner and yanagi were a bit confused with kiwi's reply "um…whats animality?" asked luna to a now tired kiwi

"oh…fuzzy, soft tail, and kiwi…has another…form" she said before collapsing onto the couch

"um…does anybody know what she is talking about?" asked tanner staring at the sleeping child

Luna, leo, and yanagi shrugged their shoulders then yanagi was shocked when he saw kiwi's tail moved between her legs and was nibbling on the tip of it "I might be old tanner, but please tell me I wasn't the only one who saw that?" asked yanagi facing tanner with a shocked face

Tanner, with a similar look, stared at the girl then at luna and leo's calm faces "did you guys see that, that fake tail just moved" he said pointing to the object

"yeah, we met her at the stadium the other day and we saw that her tail can move and her cat ears as well" said leo staring at her with a light blush

"yeah, and she also tried to show her boobs to leo causing him to have a nose bleed" said luna making leo turn red and tanner and yanagi to hide their laughter

"LUNA" he said sitting next to a sleeping kiwi almost waking her up

Kiwi, still sleeping, started to move until she got close to leo and was snuggling onto his arm "mm…your tail is so soft, soft tail" said kiwi in her sleep causing leo to turn red from her snuggling

Luna, tanner and yanagi were trying to hold in their laughter until tanner got an idea "hey, lets take a picture of the two love birds" wispered tanner to luna and yanagi

When tanner pulled out the camera, he positioned it towards the two with a smile on his face "hey leo" he said making his red face turn towards him and he saw a flash with tanner, yanagi and luna laughing on the floor holding their sides

"hahaha…hey tanner…haha…can…you give me a copy of that…hahahaha" laughed luna rolling on the floor

"hahaha…congratulations…haha…you went to second base without going to first…hahahaha" laughed tanner also on the floor

"haha…if I laugh too much I…haha…might give myself a heart attack…hahaha" laughed yanagi sitting on the single sofa

Kiwi heard the laughter and started to lift herself from her spot "wha…um…why is everybody laughing at kiwi?" she said towards the laughing adults and luna

Luna calmed down first then the adults and tanner lend luna the camera to show to kiwi "we weren't laughing at you kiwi, we were laughing at leo" said luna showing kiwi the picture

When she saw the picture of her snuggling against a red faced leo, she turned around to hide her blush _'oh no, soft tail sister won't like this at all and neither would fuzzy' _kiwi thought covering her red face

"please, please don't tell soft tail or fuzzy. They would get mad if they knew that I was moving my tail and ears" she said with her cute poutting face

Tanner, yanagi and leo went red when she did that "awe, she too cute to tattle, please don't tell" said yanagi in a similar look

"alright I won't tell" he said practically melting into kiwi's pouting "but, yanagi, don't try to imitate her. Also I'm going to confront our 'guests'that were outside, I'll be back in a little while" he said making yanagi nod in realization

"oh, that's just fuzzy and soft tail sister…um…they call it wrestling butt naked" she said shocking everybody in the room

"whats wrestling?" asked luna

"who's naked?" asked leo

"leo you perv"

"where did you learn that, dearie?" asked yanagi looking at kiwi

Kiwi had a big smile on her face "oh, kiwi walked in on them and they said that they were wrestling naked and I'm not old enough to try it yet" she said scratching the back of her head

Yanagi blew out a sigh of relief when he heard that "that's good because all you youngens aren't old enough to even know about it"

Kiwi was a little bit confused at yanagi's reply "but kiwi already knows what it is, its called wrestling naked. I have already practiced with doggy's girlfriend" she said making everybody more shocked

Although tanner was already out the door, yanagi wanted to get more on this subject "wait a minute, you mean to tell me that you…wrestled naked… with a dog?" asked yanagi about to pass out on the shock

Kiwi was confused at first, until she got what he was saying "no, doggy's girlfriend is a person. Soft tail sent me to her for me to learn more about wrestling" she said with a smile causing her cat ears to twitch

Yanagi dropped the subject to look at her twitching cat ears "did those ears twitch just now?" he said looking at the ears

Luna and leo just shook their heads in shame "that's yanagi for you" said leo shaking his head

"yeap, he never finishes a topic until the morning" said luna doing the same

Kiwi paid no mind to them cause she was drowsy and rocking back and forth "ok, dearies, time for bed" said yanagi with his signiture smile

"but kiwi's not sleepy" said kiwi slowly closing her eyes

"don't worry dearie, you'll see each other in the morning" said yanagi lifting a sleeping kiwi from the couch

"hey, where does she sleep?" wispered yanagi to luna

"in our room, leo can have the guest room since I don't trust him with her" she said glaring at leo

"hey, what did I do?"

"everything" said luna giving her brother a glare saying 'pervert'

At the Archadia building

There is a woman with her magenta hair tied back and a white mask, with the lower half gone exposing her red lips, laying on a bed with the blankets covering only her bottom half of her body exposing her large breasts and a man sitting on the edge with just his black underware looking down then at her _'what am I doing, I know who she is. She the woman who attacked the people at that allyway. Even though she had a robe on, I won't forget that mask even if the bottom half is missing. But I'm not even 100% sure if she is the same woman. If only I saw her deck, then and only then will I know that it's her'_ he thought looking back at her

"then again, I could be wrong" he said to himself causing her to shift and moan at the same time

"mm…Yusei… be quiet your being too loud…I'm trying to sleep" she said rolling over so her back is facing yusei

Yusei started to smile, then a question came to mind that he really needed to know "um…Rose? I got a question?" asked yusei facing rose

"mm…ok…shoot"

"are…are you…" he studdered then blew out some air "are you the black rose witch?" he finally asked looking at her

Aki opening her eyes, under her mask, looked over her shoulder then lifted herself off of her sleeping position "why do you ask?" she said a bit confused

"I…I just want to know; I've seen that mask before, instead it was on the black rose witch. I've seen you, ravishing and beautiful; then I've seen her, destructive and powerful. I just want to know if you two are one and the same?" he said looking at her

Aki started to look at her lap and tears started to run down her chin "yes, she is me. I have more then one side. One is destructive, while the other is lusting for you. Then there is my other self…" she said as tears were running down her face

Yusei was looking at her and wiped the tears that were running down her face "it's ok, you can talk to me. Which one's your other self?"

Aki felt his hand on her face and started to smile "the helpless girl, who just wants to be noticed and liked, and maybe…even loved…but my past keeps running into me…and…I can't get away…nomatter how hard I try"

Yusei heard this and planted his lips onto hers making the pain go away "don't worry rose, I'm here to help. You don't have to run anymore"

Aki closed her eyes in happyness as tears ran down again "thank you Mr. Fudo. Each personality has a name" she said laying her head on his chest

Yusei started to smile and made little circles on her naked back "what are they?"

"one is the black rose witch, which you already know. The second is Rose, which you knew 'ahem' personally." She said making a seductive smile towards yusei making him smile

"and the other?" he asked holding her closer before they drifted into sleep

"you'll find out tomarrow, probably during or after your match" she said falling asleep

Yusei smiled and kissed the forhead of the mask and he too drifted into sleep

Back at the twins mansion

Outside

"hey, you two still didn't answer me when I asked how do you know trudge?" asked tanner making both iron horse and kitty look at him

"why don't you ask him? I would probably rip his head off if I see him again. Now if you'll excuse me I gotta get back to Archadia before sensei gets mad for breaking curfew again" said iron horse jumping over the gate

Tanner was confused then he looked at kitty "who is he talking about? Who's his sensei?"

"oh…um… his sensei is screwing your boy yusei" she said shocking tanner, then he grew a smile

"so that's who she is? I was wondering who yusei became a man with. Now I know, thanks" said tanner walking back to the house

Kitty was frozen for a bit _'did I say too much' _she thought until iron horse broke her from her train of though

"hey, babe you comin?"

"yeah sorry" she said jumping over the gate

When they were jumping from house to house she started to look back from time to time _'I wonder if he knows, maybe I really did say too much and he figured it out' _she thought walking into the tall building with iron horse by her side

* * *

again hope you'll like it

for those who reviewed you all rock and hope you party hard (lol andrew w.k)

still you guys are awsome

r&r please


	10. the delemma

aight everybody sorry for not updating sooner got a bad case of writers block

**kitty: liar**

me: i'm not lying

**kitty: you went to deleware and forgot your laptop**

me:no i didn't...just the flashdrive that contained most of this chapter...just do the disclaimer

**kitty: fine fez doesn't own yugioh 5ds, just his characters happy**

me: no

* * *

Dilemma

At the Archadia building

Kitty was bitting her nail pondering if Tanner knows who Yusei's been sleeping with '_I wonder if I said too much, if I did then my fez will have a beating of a lifetime by his sensei'_ she thought still bitting her nail

Iron horse saw this and knew something is up "Kitty whats wrong" he asked facing her

Kitty jumped out of her trance and stared at Iron horse "what?"

"kitty, you've been jumpy since we left the mansion. You can tell me, whats wrong" said Iron horse calming her down

Kitty just looked down in shame as if she is regreting what she is going to say "I think I gave a little bit too much information to Tanner about your sensei and the satilite guy"

"what do you mean?" asked Iron horse putting his hands on her shoulders

"I think he knows your sensei's identity" she said closing her eyes for whatever is to come

When nothing happened, she opened one eye only to see Iron horse holding in a smile and quite possibly a laugh

Kitty was confused with Iron horse's action "whats so funny" she asked looking at his black eyes

"you were worried about that?" he asked releasing his laughter

Kitty went red with anger "this isn't funny fez, the only thing I said is your sensei is screwing…um…the satilite guy, and he said 'so that's who he became a man with'"

"Kitty, sorry for laughing but, no one knows who my sensei is besides Yusei; and that's **with** my mask. He probably wanted you to give him more info so he can figure out who she is but I believe that wouldn't matter cause I think she is going to reveil herself infront of Yusei"said Iron horse reasuring Kitty

Kitty just smiled and blew out a sigh of relief "good cause I wouldn't know what to do if my little fuzzy got hurt" she said scratching the back of his ear

Iron horse started to like what she is doing to his ear until he jolted out of her grasp "I'm not a dog, I'm a horse. Second, only my little Kiwi can call me fuzzy. And third…um…can you do that again?" he said a little red faced

"alright fez" she said scratching the back of his ear causing him to go deeper into her touch

Inside the Archadia building

**In Aki's room**

"hey Rose, have you seen my jacket?" asked Yusei looking on the floor for his trademark jacket

"where you going my star?" asked Rose laying seductively on her bed

"I gotta get back to the mansion, the twins might be worried about me" said Yusei rubbing his yellow marker

Rose just smiled and walked towards Yusei and gave him a kiss on his marker which caused him to go red "you can stay a little bit longer, it's still dark out and I don't want my star to wander in the night"

Yusei turned towards her and planted a loving kiss to her lips "I wish I could, but my friends are on the line and I must get ready for tomarrows duel" he said giving her another kiss

Rose just nodded her head in understanding and walked to her bathroom "alright I guess its getting late, also you didn't have a jacket on when you walked into my room"

Yusei widened his eyes in realization and gave her a seductive smile "thank you Rose, and as a reward; before my duel, we can go to the supply closet again and have a quicky" he said causing her to smile

"I would love that" she said planting a kiss to his lips

Yusei was kissing back while trying to insert his tongue into her mouth, which she obliged, and their wrestling of the tongues continued. Which in this case Rose won

Yusei broke off the kiss, gasping for air and started to walk towards the door while still holding onto her hand "I'll be waiting my little Rose"

Yusei reached the door and their hands broke apart leaving Rose/Aki speechless and in shock _'I haven't heard that name since my mother, but it sounds a lot better coming from him' _she thought going to her closet and pulled out a rose printed robe and walked to her bathroom

**Outside Aki's room**

Yusei walked out only to find Iron horse and Kitty walking hand in hand towards their rooms "hey…um…Iron horse have you seen a blue jacket with orbs on the shoulders?"

Both Iron horse and Kitty looked at him, without noticing they didn't have their eyeware, which caused him to widen his eyes in shock "last I checked Kiwi, kitty's sister, took it with her to her friends house and…why are you staring at us like you just saw a ghost?"

Yusei gave a smile in realization '_so that's what Aki ment by not human'_ he thought "Oh, um… you know where her friends live?" he asked going back to his jacket

Both Kitty and Iron horse were confused then looked at each other. They widened their eyes in shock and closed their eyes to hide them

As soon as Yusei knew what they were doing he raised his hands for calming "don't worry, I figured that something was up with you two the minute she punched you threw a wall. Literally; I didn't think that Aki was literal about the 'not human' part" he said which made Iron horse mad

"SHE SAID WHAT?" he said in rage

His killer intent was so intence, that the occupents in their rooms began to shake in fear including Sayer "seems like Aki is mad, I wonder what Iron horse did this time" he said drinking his bottle of vodka

Yusei, on the other hand, was shaking being so close to a growing Iron horse and fell on his back crawling back towards the door of the elevator "I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE ACTUALLY SAID THAT" said Iron horse with his voice going deeper and his body continues to change

When he changed into his animality, Yusei was shaking in fear of the beast infront of him "oh… shit. What the hell is that?"said Yusei waiting for the elevator door to open

Iron horse was walking towards him until Kitty went between them "fez, sweety, calm down it isn't his falt he's an idiot" she looked back at a glaring Yusei "um…actually…he is an idiot"

"hey" said Yusei standing from his sitting position

Kitty got back into calming down her boyfriend until a door, with ROSE on it, opened to reveal a woman wearing a bathrobe and a white mask, now covering her mouth, while drying her hair with a towel "what is going on here, I was taking a shower until I heard **somebody **started yelling and causing the whole building to shake" said Rose really imphasizing on 'somebody'

Rose look out only to see a trembling Yusei infront of the elevator and a giant, hairy, man with a brown tail standing infront of him looking like he was going to pulverise Yusei. Until Kitty came from infront of the giant, hairy man with a tail, which she assumed was Iron horse, then she looked back at Yusei "wow, good job Ak…" she was cut off by Rose shaking her head rapidly signaling her to say her alias by pointing at her door "I-I mean um…Rose…yeah good job baging this one" she said pointing to Yusei which made them both blush

Although she was happy that they finally did it a second time, Iron horse was about ready to explode if Yusei doesn't disappear "hey crab head, I suggest you ask Rose to stay the night here cause you won't get very far if you start running now. I'll try to calm him down while you get to her room before he goes berserk and destroys everything" she said trying to get Iron horse's attention

When she didn't hear or see Yusei moving she look back towards him and gave him an angry glare "NOW" she yelled which caused him to bolt towards Rose's room, while she closed him inside

Aki removed her mask and crossed her arms in fustration at the scean infront of her "why is Iron horse in full animality and why did he transform **infront** of Yusei?" asked Aki waiting for an answer

Iron horse looked behind him and gave his sensei an angry growl and started to move towards her snorting from his nostrals "Yusei called him a that, which is basically equivalent to beast and what you said to Yusei about him being 'not human' and stuff and…its to hard to explain so I'll cut it short. He's as mad at you as he is at him" said Kitty now getting in between both iron horse and Aki

Aki was a bit shocked upon hearing this "he's mad at me? What for?" she asked sounding a little hurt

Kitty looked at her dumbfounded "I just told you…anyway, the thing is, you should go back into your room. I'll calm him down and he'll forget about it in the morning. Hopefully" she said as she moved closer to Iron horse still glaring at Aki

Aki, still a bit shaken, but nodded in understanding and put back on her mask and walked in her room to meet Yusei on her bed for the second time

Kitty, on the other hand, was walking towards Iron horse still snorting through his nostrals "fez, if you can hear me, I need you back. I can help you hon, you know I can. All you need to do is come back to me" said Kitty wrapping her arms around his giant torso which caused him to tremble a little

Kitty still held on until his body started to shrink and she was able to feel skin again. Then when nothing else happened, she looked up and saw a drowzy Iron horse swaying back and forth until he started to collapes ontop of a standing Kitty

"w-what happened?" asked a still drowzy Iron horse

He felt a small breeze on his torso and some weight on his chest which caused him to look down at a sleeping, crying Kitty with her arms wrapped around him _'Kitty must have calmed me down again after going full animality huh' _he thought lifting a sleeping Kitty and walking to his bed _'I should apologise to her when she wakes up'_

**Inside Aki/Rose's room**

She was staring at a stunned Yusei sitting on her bed looking out the window like he's spacing out "I know this might be a stupid question, but, are you okay?" asked Aki sitting next to him

Yusei shook out of his daze and looked at the familiar, white mask she is wearing "it depends who's asking, Rose or the Black Rose?" asked Yusei still a bit shaken

Aki was taken back from his question until she realized she had on her Black Rose mask instead of her Rose mask "um…it's still Rose; do you need a drink or something? You're shaking like a leaf" asked Rose worried about what he just witnessed

Yusei just gave his signature smile and blew out some excess air "water's fine, thank you" he said calming down some

When she came back with the water, Yusei was still spacing out and muttering to himself "I never would have thought that Aki would take…whatever that was…under her care" he said not knowing what he's saying

Although Aki was a bit mad at Yusei for saying that, she wanted to know more "why, what do you mean?" asked Aki sitting next to him

Yusei shifted from his sitting position so he is face to mask with her "I'm just a little worried for Aki's safety. I mean, when she said that he was in a facility and came out 'not human' I thought she meant he's not human mentally; I never thought it was physically. He can hurt somebody one of these days" said Yusei sitting cross legged

Aki just looked down and started to play with her fingers "what makes you think he isn't hurt himself. I've known him as long as Aki has and ever since then, he has made a promise that he would control the animal inside and to have his revenge on the ones that made him. You see, Mr. Fudo, he has been hurting as long as we have, maybe even longer, and I think Aki saw that and decided that he should be at a place where he is actually welcomed and to take some of that hurt from his shoulders" said Aki taking the empty glass from Yusei

Yusei grew a reassuring face and started to smile "I never knew Aki did that, just for him. She must be a really caring person to do all that" he said with a little red on his face

Aki saw the blush and raised an eyebrow "do I detect that you are actually falling for her Mr. Fudo?" she said crawling closer to him

Yusei became more red when she said that and got him thinking of her _"am I…I can't stop thinking about her or her soft skin and those hazel eyes and that burgundy hare. Not to mention her red lips and those big…wait a minute stop thinking about that, your with Rose now and shouldn't be thinking of that beautiful woman you met for a few minutes and every night…AAAAA" _he thought, shaking his head from the memories

Aki started to giggle which made Yusei confused "I can read minds Mr. Fudo, and your mind is flooding with her name written all over it" she said causing him to go redder

"Don't worry Mr. Fudo, I won't tell. I think it's kind of cute that you have feeling for her but, you are going to have to…'ahem' negotiate…with me if you need more info on her" said Aki seductively showing off her cleavage

Yusei made a similar smile and started to take off his clothes "alright, since I'm gonna stay the night anyway. Minus well make a night of it"

At the twins mansion

Leo woke up with a jolt for the third time tonight "man I'm still thinking about Kiwi and her red panties. Why does it halve to be me with the perverted thoughts" he said to himself

Out of nowhere he heard _"Leo you perv" _

He looked around only to find Luna mumbling which made him a little mad "I need a drink" he said growing a smile

'_and maybe Luna does too' _

When he made it to the kitchen, he saw the back door open with the lights on and he heard splashing from his pool "is Yanagi using the hot tub again; that old man doesn't know the time of day to use it" he said setting the glasses on the counter to look outside

He went outside and his eyes went as wide as saucers. It wasn't Yanagi, it wasn't Tanner; heck it wasn't even Luna having a midnight swim. It was Kiwi who was taking a swim, but that wasn't the reason why his eyes are wide. Oh no, what made them wide is the fact that Kiwi is swimming naked; nothing on except the cat tail and ears now wet from the swim

Leo hid behind the wall, blushing like a tomato and a trickle of blood running down his nose _'great it's bad enough I'm called a pervert for looking at her panties; but looking at her naked is a whole new level. What am I gonna do, I can't tell Luna, she'll just call me a perv again. I can't tell Tanner or Yanagi, they'll probably laugh. I guess Yusei is my only option; but how will I talk to him without everybody knowing about it' _he thought peeking around the corner watching her emerge from the water

Leo started to go red until he felt a bulge in his pants. He looked down and he became even more red and went for the couch to hide his embarrassment "great where is Yusei when I need him" he said to himself putting a pillow over his boner

"why do you need Yusei for?" said a voice which scared Leo almost out of the couch

He looked back and saw Tanner with one of his glasses of water still looking a bit tired "nothing really" he said turning back around putting his hands on the pillow in front of him

Tanner gotten suspicious and started to walk towards the couch which made Leo raise one hand in objection "wait Tanner, don't come any closer" he said which made Tanner more suspicious

Tanner stared at him for a minute and noticed the pillow on his lap and grew a smile in reassurance "you know Leo, I'm a guy and you can talk to me about…um…guy stuff, you know" he said which made Leo turn red in embarrassment

Leo shook his head in acceptances, which allowed Tanner to sit down on the other side of the couch "so…is this your…um…you know…first one?" he asked pointing down

Leo shook his head and Tanner heard splashing and a familiar girl giggling outside "and I think I know the trigger too" he said growing a smile

Leo looked at him with fright "please Tanner, don't tell anyone about this. It's way too embarrassing"

Tanner saw this and he too was shivering with fright "believe me kid, I won't; your balls aren't the only ones on the line here" he said shaking from the memory Kitty told him

"What am I gonna do, I can't even sleep anymore" said Leo

"It's normal kid, you're getting aroused by a girl your age; just don't mention **that** to her. God knows what she'll do to you" he said getting up

Leo was confused with Tanners statement "what do you mean?"

Tanner, tired as he is, just raised his hand behind him "she already learned about it at a young age and you have no clue what I'm talking about" he said getting closer to his bedroom

"what?" asked Leo getting frustrated

"sex" he said going to his room

Leo went redder then normal and sat back down _'that settles it, I'm talking to Yusei next time. When he get here' _he thought laying down so Kiwi can walk by to her room soaking wet and fully clothed

"yeap, tomorrow, talk with Yusei" said Leo falling asleep still with the pillow on his lap

* * *

finally another chapter cleared again sorry for taking too long i'll try to write faster

to all who have reviewed THANK YOU YOU GUYS ROCK AWSOMENESS

r & r


	11. the sister's wrath

for those of who that were waiting for this chapter i am VERY SORRY it took so long i had a long day

also i have an anouncement: i am in Job Corp practicing welding for a while but that doesn't mean that i will quite writing. oh no i try to update as i can even though i only have the computer on thuresday. long story.

anyway here is the new chapter everybodys waiting about

* * *

The sisters' wrath

At the Arcadia Movement

Sayer was walking down the hall with just his bathrobe carrying a bottle of tequila _'it's time for me to have some lovin' with the new girls, I could just call it an initiation so they won't refuse unless they don't want to be with iron horse' _he thought, going in front of a door with the words ROSE

He started to knock on the door, while leaning on the frame, to wait for the door to open. Instead he heard a familiar voice from behind the door "who is it?"

"Aki, Where are the new girls that came with Iron horse?" he asked through the door

There was a long silence then there was an unknown voice from her room _'who else is in there in this time of night?'_

"Um…" he was cut off with Aki answering "kitty is in the guest room next to mine and kiwi is with her friends. Which reminds me, I gotta pick her up before the match tomorrow"

Sayer didn't hear the last part because he was on his way to the guest room _'I might not have the younger sister but at least I'll have fun with the older' _he thought with a smile on his face

He reached the door and slowly opened the door to reveal a sleeping kitty snuggling against Iron horse, arms around him _'as long as she is asleep, I can drug her but what am I gonna do with him' _he thought

An idea popped in his head and he put the bottle of tequila to her lips "its ok, just drink and I can make your worries go away" he whispered to her ear

When she started to drink the fluid, her eyes started to open only to reveal a fully naked Sayer in front of her

Without waking up Iron horse, kitty got out of bed and started to stretch "you know; you don't have to stretch with me. All you have to do is walk to my room and we can have some fun" said Sayer walking towards her still with his bottle

Before Sayer can say anything else, Kitty punched him so hard it broke the door out of its hinges and created a hole in the wall across the hall "in case you haven't noticed, the only man for me is my little fez; And if you try to hit on me or my little sister, and yes I know you were looking at her the same way you were looking at me a moment ago, I will go to your room while you're still asleep and I will rip your balls off then shove them down your throat. Oh and I will also tell Fez and he would probably rip you to shreds for the same reason. You got that?" said Kitty walking towards the naked Sayer on the floor

When she walked out of the destroyed door, she realized she made too much noise which caused everybody in their rooms to look and come out of their doors including Aki. But she didn't care because she wanted and answer and she is planning to get it "well?"

Iron horse came out, tired as he is, and started to move kitty back to his room "although I don't know what happened, I believe he gets the memo sweetie. Let's go back in and have a little 'ahem' fun and don't worry about the door I'll put it back" said Iron horse putting her back to bed and putting the door back on

"Oh hey sensei, are you still gonna pick up kiwi from her friend's house?" asked iron horse to Aki

"Yeah don't worry about it, what are you gonna do about Sayer?"

"I'll put him back in his room…without any broken bones this time" he said looking at his sensei for acceptance

"Hey that time you dropped him off the second floor and broke both of his legs; this time use the elevator" she said going back to her room

"Alright"

As soon as he was done transporting Sayer, he went back to his room only to find Kitty in a seductive position which made him hard "come and get me fuzzy"

He dropped his pants to reveal his half naked self and closed the door

**The next day**

On the way to the twins mansion

"you know you didn't have to come with me?" asked Aki with her Rose mask on

"it's not that I didn't have to but I wanted to and besides I gotta get ready for the semi finals and my stuff is at the twins mansion, which I think is on the way" said Yusei walking arm in arm with her

"oh okay, although I have no idea where to go; I do have a map to the place" she said pulling out a piece of paper from her cleavage

Yusei started to smile from her action "I take it you don't have any pockets?" he said getting ready to grope her

Aki smiled back and grabbed his hand before he could "not here we're in public and no I don't but I do have the next best thing" she said groping her own breasts making Yusei drool

Aki unfolded the paper and showed it to Yusei "this is where I'm supposed to go" she said pointing to a certain area of the map

Yusei's eyes widen of the place she pointed to "I know exactly where that place is; follow me" he said grabbing her hand

They went around corners and over bridges until they made it to a big house "you sure this is it?" she asked in confusion

"Positive, I know the kids that live here. They gave me room and board when I lost my memory at one point" he said going towards the door

As soon as he opened it, he saw the whole gang eating breakfast "hey you guys eating breakfast without me?" he said which got everybody's attention

Leo and Luna jumped out of their seats to greet him until they saw Aki with her mask on "AAA ITS THE WITCH LADY" screamed Leo as he hid behind the sofa

Aki looked down in shame until kiwi started to jump up from her seat and jumped on top of her "HEy BIG BOOBY LADY" she said putting her face on her cleavage "your booby's are soft today big booby lady"

Although she was shocked at the action a question popped in her mind "why are you calling me Big Booby lady, Kiwi?" she asked removing kiwi's face from her breasts

Kiwi started to smile and scratched her head "kiwi couldn't remember big booby lady's name from the half ball and the big building so kiwi gave you a name like the little people and spiky hair and grandpa oda"

'_Half ball?"_ thought Aki scratching her head

"Hey deery, my name is Yanagi not Oda" said Yanagi putting his plate to the sink

"I know grandpa Oda, but you look like mama Oda, so I call you grandpa Oda" said kiwi picking up Yusei's jacket

"so that's what happened to my jacket" said Yusei getting closer to kiwi

Kiwi felt bad for taking Yusei's jacket "kiwi is sorry for stealing crabby head's jacket, I figured I could put it back where I found it when I was done" she said putting her ears down and making a cute pouting face that was, in iron horse's case, a curse to get out of anything

Although Yusei was confused with the name she gave him; he couldn't be mad at her with that face she was making. It was too cute! "don't worry about it kiwi, I've already forgiven you for taking it. Just ask first okay?" he said with his signature smile

Kiwi perked up and gave her own big smile "okay" she said walking out the door

"I hope we see each other at the stadium today" said Leo jumping up from behind the sofa

Kiwi gave a smile which made Leo blush bright red "kiwi hopes that too little person"

Aki was about to leave until Yusei pulled her back and planted a loving kiss to her lips "I'll see you at the stadium?" he asked holding her close

Aki was blushing behind her mask "I'd love that; and I'll see you in the closet" she said grabbing his ass

Yusei jumped from the action "I'd really love that"

When Kiwi and Aki left, Yusei got shocked looks from everyone in the room "what?"

"Why'd you just kiss the witch lady Yusei?" asked Leo about to gag from what he did

Yusei became a little red and turned to Yanagi and Tanner "help me out here guys"

Both Yanagi and Tanner gave him a similar look Leo was giving him "we would like to know the same thing, sunny"

Yusei became even more red "she's the one I…um…visited last night" he said hoping they would get the memo

They eventually got it and turned to Leo and Luna "alright kids, can you give the grownups some time to talk?" said Tanner to the twins

"can I stay and talk to Yusei too?" asked Leo feeling embarrassed

Yusei was a bit confused at Leo's request "maybe later Leo, you can talk to him after were done, okay?" said Tanner reassuring Leo

"okay"

When the twins left, both Yanagi and Tanner Jumped from their spots to get information of the previous night "alright, spill it kid, give us some details and don't leave anything out" said Tanner leaning forward

Yusei was surprised at first, until he gave a smile of fulfillment "we did it twice last night and once this morning. And you wouldn't believe what I used to get the pleasure amplified!"

"hot damn kid, give us some more stuff; I had more of a sight last night than any other night. Give us some more details man" said Tanner sitting back from his seat

Yusei was about to answer until he caught what he just said "what do you mean, what happened last night?" asked Yusei

"I caught two kids doing it in the hot tub last night. And it was the guy who got punched through the wall of the stadium and the girl who punched him. The funny thing about it is, they know Trudge somehow" said Tanner shaking from the memory

Yusei saw that Tanner was shaking, but left him alone to continue the story "well anyway, some guy in front of the building gave me some energy drinks and a bottle of honey. And you wouldn't believe how exhilarating it was all three times we did it. Plus, were gonna do it again at the stadium which is when I'll probably know who she is cause she is gonna reveal herself to me during a duel"

Yanagi and Tanner looked at each other then at Yusei "um…Yusei we know who she is based on that mask she was wearing" said Tanner making Yusei surprised

"Really who?"

"if she is gonna tell or show you who she is at the stadium, then it's none of our business to tell. My only question is how is it you don't know, what have you been doing during the other duels?" asked Yanagi crossing his arms

Yusei became red with embarrassment "um…working on my D-wheel and being trapped in the closet"

"okay then, she'll tell you at the stadium; also you should have the…um…talk with the horny Leo cause he had a boner last night and I nearly died laughing when I went to sleep" said tanner trying to hid his grin

"hey" said a familiar voice from behind the sofa

"Leo" said Luna from the stairs

"How long have you two been there?" asked Yusei with his arms crossed

"We got tired of waiting because you guys were talking for like an hour" said Leo sitting on the sofa

"Leo, it's only been ten minutes and we've been here for at least two. What exactly is Yusei _doing _and who was in our hot tub and what were they doing?" asked Luna reaching the bottom step

Yusei was at a loss for words for the little girl "um…you're not old enough to know yet Luna and Leo maybe when you're older we'll tell you"

Luna took it well but Leo, not so much "why not, I need some answers about my…um…problem" he said a little red

Yusei got the memo and turned to the two adults "we'll continue this at another date; I need to have 'the talk' with Leo. Even though he's not old enough yet" said Yusei getting up from his seating spot

"Why aren't I old enough, Kiwi got the talk years before I did!" said Leo which made Yusei's eyes wide with shock

He turned to Yanagi and Tanner for answers "long story short, kiwi saw her sister and…um…protector doing it so she had the talk at an early age" said Tanner from the sofa

Yusei, having an idea, sat Leo down on the sofa in front of a confused Yanagi and Tanner "we'll have the talk here and Luna, can you please go upstairs so we can have a talk with Leo; you know it's man stuff" said Yusei hoping it would work on the smart little girl

"Fine" said Luna walking up the stairs

Relieved Yusei turned to Leo with observing eyes "now the first question is what is the trigger of the…um…horniness?" asked Yusei pointing down

Tanner was the one who answered which made Yusei a little confused "it was Kiwi swimming in the pool last night; most likely she was in a bathing suit"

Leo became red with the memory "actually Tanner, she was swimming naked no clothes at all" he said a little blood trickling down his nose

Tanner was a bit shocked with that "I did not know that"

"Leo you perv" said a familiar feminine voice

"Luna!" said Leo becoming redder

"He's right Luna, I thought I said it was suppose to be men to men talk" said Yusei looking at her at the bottom of the steps

"I know but when I heard Kiwi's name I all of a sudden thought she's coming back here after the duels" she said sitting on the single chair sofa next to Yusei

Yusei a little frustrated, sighed in defeat "alright fine, you can listen in on our conversation too"

**With Aki and Kiwi**

"So Kiwi, what did you do last night? Was it fun?" asked Aki without her mask

Kiwi gave her signature smile "Kiwi had fun! Kiwi saw Fuzzy in a…um…movie and went night swimming while little person was watching behind the wall and seat and…" she was cut off with Aki grabbing her shoulder

"wait, what happened?" she asked with concern

"Kiwi saw Fuzzy in a movie?"

"no after that"

Kiwi became confused with the question "um…Kiwi had fun?"

Aki became a little irritated from her lack of knowledge "no after that, the part with you swimming?"

Kiwi grew a smile for finally realizing the question "oh, I went swimming and the little person was watching me from behind the wall. He thought I didn't see him but I smelled him first then I spotted him. Kiwi didn't have a swim suit so I just went naked" she said continuing to walk to the stadium

Aki caught her to pull her back in front of her "which little person, the boy or the girl?" she asked shocked and a little worried

Kiwi became confused with the question so she just answered her "the boy, he also had a stick in his pants like the time I saw Fuzzy's stick inside soft tail sister back at the lab" she said with a smile

Aki was a little shaken of the whole ordeal "does anybody else know about this; it's very important that you tell me Kiwi?"

Kiwi looked at her with fear in her eyes "I smelled spiky hair but I doubt he saw me"

Aki was shaking out of fear; not because of Kiwi swimming naked, but of what iron horse and kitty would do to the boy if they find out "um…kiwi…can we keep this our little secret from…um…fuzzy and your sister?" she asked bending to her level

"Why?" asked kiwi confused

"Well they don't really need to know about you swimming naked and some boy looking at you, now do they?" said Aki hoping she got what she is implying

What surprised Aki was that Kiwi looked like she understood what she meant "kiwi understands; fuzzy is like my big fuzzy teddy bear, Furry. Furry protects me from my nightmares"  
"exactly, if he or your sister finds out some boy looked at you naked; they'd probably rip him to shreds. They love you too much to let some boy take advantage of you"

Kiwi grew a big smile at what she said "I know and kiwi loves them too" she said as they kept walking holding hands

At the stadium

Aki took off her mask before they reached the Arcadia Buses and kept it in her hands "why'd you take off your white mask big booby lady?" asked Kiwi with a look of confusion

Choosing her words correctly, Aki pondered on what to say to the curious cat girl "well I don't want people to look at my new mask while I already showed my other one the other day"

Kiwi didn't understand, but she just let it go for now.

When they reached 'Aki's bus' they went through the door only to be welcomed by Sayer walking out with his arms crossed "hey Sayer, what's wrong with you?" asked Aki still holding Kiwi's hand

Sayer looked at her then at Kiwi and smirked "nothing really it's that girl she's impossible to work with and where is your device to help you control your psychic abilities?"

Aki was confused at first until she realized her hair is still in a bun "oh, I let Fez take a look at the blueprints and he was able to make a smaller more stable version of my old one" she said showing it to him

Sayer became a little irked from that statement "my old one wasn't stable and who is Fez?"

"Sayer, I could use my old one as a dumbbell. This one is more comfortable and I can actually carry this one and Fez is iron horse. As far as I know, Fez is another nickname" she said which made Kiwi smile

"Yeah, fuzzy is fuzzy's name I gave him. He is so fuzzy and soft when turned" said Kiwi walking towards the bus door

Sayer became confused with the girls statement "turned?"

Now Aki was confused with Sayer until she remembered that he doesn't know about his animality "it's a long story which I don't have time for; gotta get ready for my match" she said walking to the bus with kiwi

As soon as she opened the door, she saw iron horse holding Kitty and her trying to bolt for the door "I'm gonna kill him if he says another damn word"

"what happened" Aki asked a little concerned

"Sayer said Fez can't duel because the judges thought he is still in the hospital for the measly punch through the wall; which is nothing compared to what we went through" said Kitty calming down when she saw Kiwi

When Iron horse felt her calm down, he let her go slowly "kitty, they don't know about that and I don't want them to but this tournament is exactly what it is, a tournament"

Kitty's cat-like eyes twitched "still, they shouldn't have dropped you from the tournament even though you talked to the judges to let you back in"

Iron horse looked at her with concern until he looked at Kiwi "I got an idea, why don't we let Kiwi use her curse on the judges"

Kitty started to smile from that but Kiwi started to look a little sad "Kiwi has a Curse? Kiwi doesn't want the curse" she said teary eyed

Although it looked cute, iron horse refuses to let his little Kiwi cry "you don't have a curse kiwi; you just have a gift of persuasion"

Kiwi no longer has teary eyes and became confused "um…what is persuasion?"

Iron horse didn't know what it meant so he made something up "um…it's your gift that makes you look super cute" he said with a smile which made her smile too

"Hooray, Kiwi can be SUPER CUTTY PIE now" she said jumping up and down which made the bus shake

Aki started to smile from Kiwi's antics until she remembered why she came in the bus "hey Fez, do you still have my old psychic scrambler I need it for my duels" she said which made iron horse twitch his brow

"I do sensei and can you please not call me Fez; it's bad enough I was given that name when I was nine but now you are calling me by that?" he said which got Kitty to glare at him

"What's wrong with Fez?" she said crossing her arms

Iron horse started to cringe out of fear "nothing wrong with it babe, it's just you gave me that name when we…" he cut himself off when he realized Kiwi was still in the bus with Aki

"When you what exactly" asked Aki now crossing her arms

Iron horse sighed in defeat then looked up with his dark black eyes "had our first time together, we were still young and they were watching the whole time we were doing it. Plus they gave me some blue pill beforehand"

Aki was shocked at what he said "I can't believe it" she said looking down

"Yeah, we know they're just a bunch of perverted scientists" said Kitty looking down with iron horse

"That too but most of all you guys are younger then I am and you still lost your virginities before I did; and they also fed Fez over there some Viagra" said Aki rubbing her temples from the headache she was having

Kitty looked up surprised "so you weren't worried about them making us doing it but you mad that we lost our virginities before you; you do realized they wanted him to father my child right" she said shocking Aki some more

"What"

"Yeah, they wanted him to get me pregnant for whatever reason; yeah it's kind of uncomfortable when they're watching our every move or…'ahem'…position we make" she said growing a smile to iron horse which smiled back

Aki didn't like the faces they were making to each other so she clapped in front of them to get their attention "down boy, now is not the time for you two to do it **in my bus**"

Both iron horse and Kitty became red with embarrassment with Aki statement "sorry it was just a spur of the moment" said Kitty sitting down on the desk

Kiwi was just standing next to Aki becoming confused with the whole conversation "um… isn't it time for your duel big booby lady?" she asked shocking Aki in realization

"Oh right I need my hair peace now" she said looking at her desk for her duel disk

"Here you go sensei" said Iron horse throwing her hair piece which she caught it

"We'll finish this later, wish me luck" said Aki running out the door

"Good luck with Mr. Fudo in the closet" laughed Iron horse which made Aki run slower and made her face go red _"I almost forgot about that"_

When Aki left the bus both Kitty and Iron horse stared at Kiwi "Big booby lady?" they both said in unison

Kiwi just smiled and started to whistle while climbing in the tub with her clothes on "oh no you don't, Iron horse out while Kiwi takes her bath" she said pushing him out the door

In the waiting room

Aki walked in the waiting room only to find Yusei and his companions _"okay, just act normal, keep a straight face, you're here to win not flirt with your opponent"_ she thought keeping her face calm

When she sat down, Yusei was looking at her red faced which made Tanner and Yanagi smirk "um…Yusei, why don't you ask her out since your staring at her so much" said Tanner which made Yusei even redder and the twins to fake vomit

Yusei became a little irked at the twin's reactions "okay kids, she's not that bad"

"We know she's not bad looking but after we had the torture talk we feel kind of sick" said Luna feeling woozy

Yusei started to shake his head while smirking "I did warn you"

"I know, I know and I should have list…" Luna was cut off by the MC being oh-so-happy about being an announcer "Ladies and Gentlemen, the time has come for the semi finals against satellites shooting star and the black rose. The victor gets to challenge the king, Jack Atlas" he said which caused cheers and boos from the audience

Iron horse came in and realized that his teacher was about ready to cry "hey sensei, what's up?" he said sitting next to her

Aki looked up from her teary eyed state and stared at Iron horse with his sunglasses on "don't you hear them Iron horse? They are booing, booing at someone they barely know because they fear my power" she said putting her head down on the table

Iron horse put his hand on her arm to calm her "I have seen you duel one hundred times and I would probably see you duel one hundred times more; the one thing I realize when I met you, you show no fear when I changed. Many, many people became scared when they saw me change to my animality; but you are the only one, besides Kitty and Kiwi, that showed no fear and do you know the reason?"

Aki shook her head showing her answer

"You had your mask, your mask hides your emotions it might not shield the cries of others to make you leave and it might reveal who you are to the Fudo guy staring at you; but you can show that their boos and cries will not affect you and you will duel till the last life point goes down" he said getting her to lift her head with a smile on her face

"You always know what to say, you're like the brother I never had" she said which made Iron horse smile in reassurance

"Well I had many brothers and sisters but you're the only one who is part human, like me, and lived a life without the hell hole. Maybe one day you can help me Kiwi and Kitty find our pasts before we became beasts" he said heading towards the door to the audience stand

Aki just stared at him and looked at the blushing Fudo which made her blush as well _'you are right about a few things Fez; one, Yusei is staring at me and two, I will help you find who you truly are" _she thought standing to walk to the stadium

At the stadium

Yusei was about to reach the platform until Tanner caught up to him "hey Yusei, are you actually going to duel the black rose?" he asked catching his breath

"Yes tanner, this is part of my semi finals and it gets me to find out who is the black rose" he said going red

Tanner sighed and looked at Yusei in a serious face "I want you to be careful with her cards Yusei; whatever card she plays comes to life and they will inflict real damage. It doesn't matter who you're doing she will eventually hurt you during this duel, so be careful"

"don't worry Tanner i'll be fine" said Yusei heading to the platform "wish me luck"

_'trust me Yusei, you're gonna need it' _thought Tanner heading to the stands


	12. behind the mask

for those who are waiting for this next chapter. I am Reallllly Sorrry it was really hard trying to find a working computer in Job Corp plus with all the snow this year

**kitty: excuses, excuses when are you gonna stop lying to your readers fez; and what snow it was snowing last month**

I wasn't lying kitty and i know it wasn't snow just the frost. i really did try on this chapter just took longer to type it then usual

**kitty: oh please, you wrote it down how hard is it to type...you forgot your flashdrive again didn't you**

um...do the disclaimer(walks away from question)

**Kitty: fine; fez doesn't own YuGiOh 5Ds. now answer the damn question**

(crickets chirping)

**Kitty: hey get back here**

* * *

Behind the Mask

At the stadium

The MC spoke in his oh-so-happy way "ladies and gentlemen, it's the moment you've all been waiting for. The semi-final match against our very own satellites' shooting star Yusei Fudo" the crowd cheered when he rose from the platform "and his opponent the Arcadia's Black Rose Witch Aki Izayoi" the crowd was booing when she was risen which made Yusei widen his eyes in shock

"Well Mr. Fudo, seems like it's time for the real challenge" she said putting on her duel disk

"It seems like our duelists are ready to duel, let's get this show on the road" said the Mc standing on his desk

(I'm going to skip this duel and get to the part when Yusei is running to Goodwin's office)

Yusei ran down the hall passing the same fire extinguisher for the third time "I'm lost"

When he was about to round the corner, a sector security guard flew past him hitting the wall

He looked only to see iron horse, out of breath, on top of two more security guards "you lost Mr. Fudo?"

"Yeah"  
"Follow me" he said running down a few sections of hallways

Three more security guards with tonfas stood their ground "freeze"

Yusei was about to retaliate but iron horse ran forward and punched the first guard knocking him out then kicked the other two in the face

Yusei was surprised with his fighting skill "how'd you do that?"

"You learn a few things when you are locked up for more than ten years" answered iron horse still running

They reached a door with two guards on both sides of the door "you two can't come in yet, the director is in a meeting"

Yusei ran forward and knocked the guards out "sorry I didn't make an appointment, maybe later"

Both iron horse and Yusei walked through the door only to hear a familiar voice "I'm telling you this tournament is dangerous; didn't you see what happened to the last duel?" said a muscular man with blue hair and a sector security uniform

"Shouldn't you be guiding traffic than watching the tournament officer Trudge?" Said a man with a silver suite facing a window

"Ha ha very funny; look I think something bad will happen if you continue this tournament Goodwin"

"You don't get paid to think; Nick escort the officer outside" said Goodwin waving his hand

"Is Nick the one outside, because he's sleeping at the moment" Yusei said from the door

"Yusei what are you doing here?" demanded Trudge getting closer to him

"Congratulations on your duel, I hear you needed to speak with me?" said Goodwin looking at Yusei from the window

"Before that, aren't you going to escort him out?" said Yusei which made Trudge angrier

Goodwin nodded his head and two security guards walked out and carried Trudge towards the door "this isn't over Goodwin"

"There's something you don't see every day; the great pedo-trudge is being carried out by two weak guards!" said iron horse leaning on a wall

'_I know that voice'_ "Fez quit calling me pedo-trudge" said trudge stopping in his tracks

"I would if it wasn't true"

"It was an accident" said Trudge throwing the guards at the wall knocking them out

Yusei and Goodwin were surprised by how Trudge just threw the guards like they were rag dolls "Trudge, what was an accident?" asked Goodwin sitting on one of his chairs

Trudge was about to answer until iron horse came forward "allow me to explain; six years ago, before Trudge was 'this', he was a guard at a lab where I was in. One day, when my girl and I came back from a mission, Trudge…"he was cut off by Trudge putting him in a choke hold

"You finish that story and I will bring you down like the old days" said Trudge with a little venom in his words

Iron horse started to smile from the hold he was in "don't you remember, you were never able to take me down"

Iron horse pulled Trudge over his shoulder and slammed him down with a big BOOM. Trudge was winded then iron horse put his foot on his chest "so anyway, when we came back from the mission, Trudge tripped and fell and his hands 'magically' appeared on her chest"

"I told you that was an accident!" said Trudge angrier

"She was ten"

"Still an accident"

"And that's why his name is pedo- trudge, it stands for pedophilic Trudge" said iron horse removing his foot from Trudge

"That is it, you're dead Fez" said Trudge getting up from the floor

When he was about to attack, a lioness appeared in front of iron horse "babe, you know I could've taken care of this right?"

"What fun will that be for me?" said the lioness shocking Yusei and Goodwin

"The lion can talk?" said Yusei standing still

The lioness glared daggers at Yusei and started to stand on its back legs. Once it stood its height, it started to change; hair on its head became longer, the face morphing into a human face, until it was a human being; but not just any human being a familiar female, Kitty

Yusei and Goodwin widened their eyes in amazement but also covered their eyes because she was completely naked "yes my girlfriend can talk" said iron horse putting his trench coat around her "Where's Kiwi?"

"FUZZY" said a little girl jumping on top of iron horse

Trudge widened his eyes at the energetic girl "That's her, isn't she?" he asked looking at Kitty

Kitty lowered her eyes to look at Trudge "yes"

"Fuzzy can kiwi get meat buns, kiwi loves meat buns now" she said jumping up and down

"When did you have meat buns?" asked iron horse raising an eyebrow

"At the little people's house, kiwi ate a whole lot of them" she said grabbing iron horses hand

"Alright let's go" said Kitty dragging Trudge in tow

"Why am I going" demanded Trudge

"You were supposed to leave anyway, and we have a bone to pick with you" said Kitty still dragging him through the door

As soon as they rounded the corner, iron horse looked at Kitty and they both nodded "kiwi, why don't you go find the little people I beat they have a lot of meat buns" said iron horse to her ear

"Okay fuzzy" she said skipping down the hall

As soon as she was out of sight, Kitty threw Trudge at the wall while iron horse put his foot on his shoulder "Trudge, how much do you know?" demanded iron horse

"About what?"

"About Kiwi" said Kitty crossing her arms

"You mean the fact that she is your Ten year old daughter?" asked Trudge which caused Iron horse to put pressure on his shoulder

"Who told you?" demanded Iron horse

"Serpent lord, Mad Dog, and G-war, before I quit. Don't worry I won't tell anybody"

"You better" said Kitty with venom in her voice

"My question is how'd you pull it off?" asked Trudge removing iron horses foot from his shoulder

"Pull what off?" asked Kitty

"Your pregnancy?"

"Remember the mission in Panama; it shouldn't have taken seven and a half months to complete. We found a local village and she gave birth there and when we came back we told them that the child is Kitty's baby sister because we found her parents at the mission site, dead" answered iron horse leaning on the other wall

"I remember that kitty was getting fa…" Trudge cut himself off when he looked at Kitty's glare

"You want to repeat that, pedo-trudge?" said kitty with venom

"No"

"Then keep it that way or else you want your foot shoved up your ass" she said

"Are you going to tell her?" asked Trudge standing up

"Not yet" answered iron horse looking down

"Then when?" said a voice from behind them

"Sensei, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, you've been gone for an hour" she said leaning on the wall

"So, when are you going to tell her, and how was it possible to give birth at age six?" asked Aki crossing her arms

Kitty started to cry which iron horse gave her his shoulder "it was seven and back then, the scientists gave us a serum to make us look ten years older. When she became pregnant, we kept it hidden from anybody else except from the few who actually know. If the scientist found out that she's our daughter, they would have done more tests on her and put her in missions with that damn lizard David" said iron horse clenching one fist

Aki was confused at the moment but iron horse understood why "I never liked David, always trying to 'get with her,' and I especially dislike that green headed boy trying to hit on her every moment he gets"

"Talk about over protective father, well I'm heading out. Don't worry I'll take this secret to my grave, but you do need to tell her before she finds out on her own and you don't want that" said Trudge getting up from the floor

Kitty rubbed her eyes and smiled "I should go find Kiwi before she gets lost"

Iron horse was about to follow until he caught Aki's gazed "what?"

"You're a father?" she asked crossing her arms

"In courtesy of the lab" he answered

"At age six?"

"Yes, and it wasn't our choice, we looked like we were ten years older"

"So in other words you lost your virginity before I did? Those bastards the next time I see them, they won't see the light of day by the time I'm done with them" said Aki clenching her fists

"Good for you sensei; by the way, Yusei is talking with the director so…have fun" said iron horse catching up to Kitty

Aki became red with the realization _'I completely forgot about our promise for after the duel'_

"I'll probably do what I did last time" she told herself

"kidnapping?" said a voice which made her jump

"Kiwi what are you doing here?"

"mew, kiwi got lost so kiwi found big booby lady" said kiwi a little red

"Well I'm going back to the buses, you wanna come along? I got food there" said Aki extending her hand

Kiwi held her hand and gave a big smile "kiwi will love that" she said twitching her cat ears

'_you know, for being fezs' daughter she's kind of cute with those cat ears and tail' _thought Aki losing track of time because they arrived at the buses

"How'd we get here so fast?" Aki said to herself

"Kiwi is very fast" she said with a smile

They got to her bus and noticed that it was rocking back and forth on its own "big booby lady, what's happening to the bus?" asked kiwi pointing to it rocking very hard

"I have no idea kiwi" she answered going to the bus

She opened the door and loud moaning sounds came rushing out which caused Aki to slam the door shut blushing like a tomato "yay, it's fuzzy and soft tail sister" jumped kiwi towards the bus

"Oh no you don't" stopping kiwi from reaching the bus

"But kiwi wants to wrestle naked too" she said lowering her ears and tail which made her cute

Aki started to smile from kiwi's antics "how about this, you find someplace to sit and I'll get meat buns and wait for fuzzy and soft tail sister to come out Okay?" she asked crossing her fingers behind her back

Kiwi grew her smile and her ears shot up "yay meat buns" she said jumping for joy

(one hour later)

Aki and Kiwi were eating on a park bench in front of the buses when Iron horse walked out and Kitty wobbled out "Foozy" said Kiwi with her mouth full of meat buns

Kiwi jumped on iron horse and this time he caught her while Kitty was leaning on the bus "is this month mateing season or something?" asked Aki crossing her arms

"why'd you ask?" said Kitty breathing hard

"because since you two 'reunited', you guy's have done it like twenty times; and it's only been two days. Even kiwi wanted to join you two, so I'm asking is it mateing season?" asked Aki still crossing her arms

Kitty took a deep breath and looked at Aki with a smile "tomarrow is the last day of the season, so for an entire season we were very horny and when we saw each other the whole reason I punched him was just hormones but in reality I was…you get the idea" said Kitty catching her breath

"Is that the reason fez is over protective of kiwi, because she is also in heat?" asked Aki raising an eyebrow

"Worse, if me and fez aren't with her, then she'd screw that green headed boys head off. At least she has her mind on food then on sex 24/7; that's our job" said Kitty getting proped up by iron horse

"If this continues, you will get pregnant again" said Aki going towards her bus

When she realized what she said, she looked at Kiwi's excited face "Kiwi's going to be an aunt? Yay" she said jumping for joy

Both Kitty and Iron horse glared at Aki for what she said "sorry" she mouthed to them

"No Kiwi, Kitty is on the pill she is not pregnant" said Iron horse making kiwi stop jumping

"Soft tail sister is not carrying a baby?" asked Kiwi with her ears down and her tail between her legs

Iron horse looked at kiwi and gave his reasuring smiles "its okay kiwi, maybe next year" he said petting her head

Kiwi started to nuzzle and purring at his touch "its okay fuzzy, kiwi will wait" she said with a smile

Iron horse turned pale when he heard bones cracking behind him "you see what you did fez?" demanded Kitty cracking her knuckles

Iron horse grew a smile and looked at Kitty "why not?" he said which made Kitty go red

Aki looked at them both then turned to Kitty "where did you get birth control pills?" asked Aki crossing her arms

"Under your mattress, I didn't take a lot" said Kitty looking away

Aki went into the bus and came back out carrying a little devise with pills going in a circle "THERE ALMOST EMPTY!" she screamed putting on her duel disk

"The box said take one before every session, so I took one before every session" she said growing a smile

"I HAVE TWO LEFT" Aki calmed herself down "what am I going to do for later on"

"Are you allergic to latex?" asked Kitty which confused Aki

"No why?"

"Try using condoms, that works too" said Iron horse

"I never thought of that, thanks guys" said Aki with a smile

"Glad to help" said Kitty eating a meat bun

"hold on, you just figured this out? Does that mean you never let him use a condom the whole time you two were doing it?" asked iron horse facing his sensei

"I've been on the pill this entire time…well…not anymore thanks to two horny animals" said Aki glaring at the two

"Hey…we take that as a compliment" said Kitty continuing her eating

"I have another question?" asked Iron horse

"what is it?"

"where's kiwi?" he asked which caused both girls to look for the missing girl

(meanwhile) in a supply closet

Kiwi was looking at a small boy with green hair, tied up on a chair blindfolded and gaged "don't worry small person, Kiwi is going to wrestle naked with you. Kiwi wants to have fun like fuzzy and soft tail sister" she said which made him hard in his pants

"Seems like your ready small person" she said turning off the lights

* * *

_kiwi: yay fuzzy finished chapter after months of pro...pro...sleeping_

i wasn't sleeping kiwi; and i wasn't procrastinating either

**kitty: just being forgetful**

shut it kitty, just do the prediction for next time

_kiwi: OO kiwi wants to do it fuzzy_

**kitty: yeah fuzzy kiwi wants to do it**

fine kiwi if you do me the honors

_kiwi: Next time- Davy is coming and fuzzy doesn't like it; what happened with kiwi and small person, and does soft tail sister have a baby. kiwi hopes so_

great idea kiwi i'll write kitty prego and fa...

**kitty: finish that sentance andyour dead**

fat

**kitty: that's it your dead**

_kiwi: r and r_


	13. A Mothers Truth and Fez's anger

sorry for the wait i finished the chapter but couldn't get it uploaded

**kitty: excuses excuses**

hey its the truth

**kitty: yeah yeah, just do the disclaimer**

hey that's my line

_kiwi: o..o kiwi wants to do it_

fine

_kiwi: ahem... fuzzy doesn't own...um...what's this again?_

your lucky your cute

iron horse doesn't own yugioh 5ds or the new arrival just iron horse, kitty and kiwi

* * *

**A Mothers Truth and Fez's anger**

"Kiwi, where are you my little kitten?" said iron horse going threw another door

"I have her scent, and there's someone with her" said Kitty on all fours sniffing the ground

"You know who it is?" asked Aki a little worried

"I don't know, I just smell a lot of alcohol" said Kitty scratching her head

Iron horse smiled and Aki grunted while pulling out her wallet "it's Sayer, pay up" he said which made Kitty mad

When Aki and Iron horse realized the name they looked at each other in shock "SAYER?"

"But why would Sayer be with Kiwi?" asked Iron horse passing the hallway

"That little weasel, when I find him I swear I will rip his dick off" said Kitty scratching the tile floors making deep scratch marks

"Kitty, why'd you say that?" asked Iron horse with a worried face

"Because since we were invited into the Arcadia Movement, Sayer was either hitting on me or staring at Kiwi. I paid no mind to it until he came to our room butt ass naked; I punched him though the wall but I have a feeling he's not giving up on Kiwi. I can't believe after the warning I gave him." said Kitty breaking a few tiles she was scratching

"It's okay, kiwi is a smart girl she…" Aki cut herself off when Kitty and Iron horse stared at her "let's find her fast"

They ran down a few corridors until kitty saw Leo walking out a door zipping his pants with a smile on his face. He started to stretch until he saw Iron horse and kitty glaring at him. He jumped with fear while moving back to the wall "you, where is kiwi?" demanded iron horse going towards him

"Who's that small person?" said a voice in the room

Kitty and iron horse looked into the room not noticing Leo is moving away. Aki grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the couple "you're not going anywhere"

Kiwi walked out the room zipping her coat which made iron horse red with anger "YOU" he pointed to Leo which got him shivering with fear "w-we d-d-didn't d-do a-anything" said a stuttering Leo sliding down the wall

"Fuzzy, kiwi and little person didn't do anything" she said a little red which he noticed

"Why is she blushing?" he said grabbing Leo by his collar

Leo started blushing from the memory which Iron horse noticed as well "why are you blushing?" which made him angrier

(Flashback)

"Seems like you're ready small person" she said turning off the lights

Kiwi sat on his lap, his hardened member rubbing against her making him blush "don't worry, kiwi will be good" she said trailing her tongue from his ear to his neck making him shiver

She trailed her hands down his chest to his waist and reached into his pants making him squirm "no need to be afraid small person, kiwi wants to have fun too" she whispered to his ear rubbing his member

Kiwi undone his pants and threw them to the side than took off his briefs exposing his hard on "small person is bigger than I thought" she said licking her lips

Even though Leo couldn't move from his restraints, he liked the sensation. He tried to loosen his bonds but instead he got his gag out "wait kiwi, are you sure your ready for this?" he asked a bit red

Kiwi was confused with the question "doesn't small person want kiwi?" she asked looking up still holding his member

"Yes I do; but not for a while we're still too young for this" he said trying to loosen his bonds

Kiwi got up and took his blindfold off "small person is right, but kiwi still wants your milk" she said going back to rubbing his shaft

"Wait, kiwi don't…" he was cut off with kiwi licking the tip making him shiver and go more red

Kiwi licked the sides then the tip, then she engulfed his entire shaft into her mouth which surprised him "where did you learn that?" he asked breathing hard

Kiwi kept blowing him, then took his shaft out her mouth "doggy's girlfriend taught me" she said rubbing his hardened member

She engulfed him again which brought him over the edge and came inside her mouth, which she swallowed

Kiwi took him off the chair, still tied up, and laid him down on the floor "now its kiwi's turn" she said taking off her panties

She put her panties with his clothes and laid on him, his face to her pussy, her tail wagging back and forth "kiwi wants to feel good too"

Leo couldn't take it anymore and started to lick her folds causing her to moan "y-yes kiwi likes that" she said a little red

Leo a little irritated from the bonds, broke free and grabbed hold of her ass and squeezed her tail making her moan louder "kiwi's about to…ha" she released all on his face making him lick her clean

(End flashback)

Aki shook her head from the image _'I just got a strange case of de-ja-vu'_ she thought remembering that both Kitty and Iron horse are really ticked off

Both Kiwi and Leo went red with embarrassment with the story they just told "so you are the one that took her purity?"Asked Iron horse with a little venom

"N-no I didn't we're still virgins…mostly" said Leo becoming more red

"That's not what I meant, you guys went to 3rd base which is three too many" said Iron horse more angry

Aki and Kitty, tired of the dispute, started eating meat buns "should we stop them?"

"Nope, the boy's gonna be okay as long as he doesn't say anything stupid" said Kitty munching on her meat bun

Kiwi got board and looked at Kitty and Aki eating meat buns which excited her "yay meat buns, kiwi wants some" she said jumping on Aki

Kiwi put her face on Aki's cleavage which surprised her "w-what are you doing?" she asked a little red

Kiwi looked up from her spot "looking for meat buns" she said with a smile

"There not in there" she said raising up a bag full of meat filled bread

"Yay" she said taking the bag and munching on the meat buns

"There's something you don't see everyday" said a mysterious voice from behind the group

All of them turned and found Yusei with Luna, Tanner and Yanagi "Y-Yusei how long have you been there?" asked Aki embarrassed

"He saw Kiwi on your breast, I heard the story" said Luna mad "Leo, you are a pervert"

At the Arcadia Movement

A woman with long black hair looked at the boy with dragon eyes "you sure they're here?"

"This is where their scent ended, I'm sure of it" he said looking at the woman

"Should we wait for them then ambush them?" she asked crossing her arms

"No, I'll wait Misty besides I haven't seen Kiwi in so long" he said with a smile

With Kitty, Kiwi, Iron horse and Aki

"I can't believe he saw Kiwi on my chest" said Aki with a blush

"It shouldn't worry you that much, at least Yusei asked you out instead of ravishing you on the spot" said Kitty glaring at Iron horse

Aki became redder at the image and Iron horse shrugging his shoulders with Kiwi on them "hey I didn't hear you complaining about it"

Kiwi became confused and scratched her catlike ears "fuzzy, what is ravishing?"

All three stopped in their tracks thinking about the question "you know what, I have no idea"

"Same here" said Kitty scratching her head

"I never thought of it before" said Aki crossing her arms

When they reached the Arcadia Movement, Kitty and Iron horse stopped to look at the person next to the door "been a long time fez and Kitty cat"

Both Kitty and Iron horse clenched their fists while Kiwi grew a smile "David, you slimy little…" he was cut off by Kiwi jumping off his shoulders

"DAVE" said Kiwi with excitement running towards him

"KIWI" he said with a smile

He spread his arms waiting for a hug, instead he got a punch in the face by Kitty "what the fuck are you doing here lizard boy?" she said with venom

David got up from the floor and wiped his face "I'm a dragon, not a lizard. Second, I came to see Kiwi"

"Over my dead body" said Iron horse getting ready to change

Kiwi and Aki are staring at the dispute of the mysterious David "um…Kiwi, who is David?" asked Aki looking at Kiwi

"Dave is Kiwi's ex boyfriend before Kiwi and soft tail sister ran away" said Kiwi twiddling with her tail

"Over protective father I suppose" said Aki confusing Kiwi

"What does big booby lady mean by 'over protective father" asked Kiwi surprising Aki

"I was just thinking out loud Kiwi" she said with a smile reassuring Kiwi

"Okay" said Kiwi with a smile

"What is wrong with me being with Kiwi?" asked David clenching his fists

"Everything" said Iron horse now in full animality

"I was scared of you back then, I'm not scared of you now." said David a little shaken

"Oh you will be" said Kitty half way through her animality

"Why are you against me?" he asked crossing his arms

"You work for them" said Iron horse clenching his fists

"Worked, past tense I don't anymore thanks to a certain someone" he glared at Iron horse with his lizard like eyes

"And I would gladly destroy the lab over and over again this time with you in it" said Iron horse going on all fours

"I wouldn't do that if I were you unless you want me to tell Kiwi about your secret" he said with a smile which made Kitty turn

Hers was different from the Kiba Dome instead of all fours; she was on her back legs, her claws were longer, her fangs looked longer, and most of her clothes stayed on "don't you dare bring her into this David; this is between you and the lab against us. You were in her life then, we'll make sure your not now"

David's smile faded when she said that "how old is she now ten?"

"No Kiwi's twelve" said Kiwi crossing her arms

David raised an eyebrow in confusion "when did you gain two years? The last time I saw you was 3 years ago"

"Yes that made Kiwi…" kiwi was counting on her covered fingers of her hooded sweater "seven" she said with a smile

"That would still make you ten years old" said David crossing his arms

"No kiwi is twelve" she said getting angry

"David quite, she doesn't know math yet" said Kitty baring her fangs

"Or she doesn't know the truth" he said staring at them

"What do you mean?" asked Iron horse glaring at him

"We know about Kiwi" said David with a stern look

"How?" said Kitty clenching her fists

"We've had our suspicions; when you were at Iran, we took a blood sample and matched it with you two. Perfect match" he said

"Fuzzy, what is Dave talking about?" asked Kiwi confused

"She doesn't know does she; this will be fun" he said smiling

"David" screamed Iron horse dashing towards him

"Wait fez" said Kitty now in her human form

"Why"

"We've lied to her for too long; she needs to know the truth" she said looking down

Iron horse looked at her than changed back into human form "your right, she's old enough"

"Are you sure?" asked Aki getting closer to the group

"Um…who are you?" asked David looking at her

"None of your concern" Said Iron horse with venom

"Fine it's not, but it is hers; it's amazing you only want to tell her anything when I'm around" he said crossing his arms

"Or when there's trouble going to happen" said Kitty turning around with her arms crossed

Kiwi looked at the group and started to get angry with the commotion "k-k-Kitty and Fuzzy what is Dave talking about"

Aki was shocked that Kiwi said her name and noticed that Kitty was crying "I'm sorry Kiwi, but we know what happened to your parents" said Kitty still turned around

Kiwi started to chuckle a little "doesn't soft tail sister mean **our** parents?" asked Kiwi a little in denial

"I hope not, my parents gave me away when I was born; I kept my child safe" said Kitty

"Soft tail sister had a baby?" asked Kitty happy

"Yeah, ten years ago, she was born in Panama in a little unknown village called…" she paused to wipe her face "Kiwi"

"Kiwi was born in Panama, but Kiwi is twelve" said Kiwi with a smile

"No you're not" said Iron horse crossing his arms

"What"

"We added two years because it was easier for you to understand and we told you about her parents because we were the ones that killed them" said Iron horse looking at her

Kiwi widened her cat-like eyes in realization "but if Kiwi is ten, then…no" Kiwi started shaking her head in denial

"Seems Kiwi isn't as dumb as she looks" said David with a smile

"Please Kiwi, understand" said Kitty looking at her teary eyed

"NO" screamed Kiwi on her knees

Kiwi started to change, her fingers started going through her sweater, her eyes became more cat-like, her fangs became longer, and she grew whiskers with hair all over like a cat "RWAA" she screamed on her hands and feet

"This isn't good, she's transformed" said Iron horse moving back

"Why is it not good?" asked Aki moving back with him

"She's like me transformed but a lot worse" he said back on the building

"Daddy's little girl" said David smiling

Kiwi looked at David with anger and jumped from house to house "Kiwi" said Kitty reaching out

Iron horse touched her shoulders with a sad face "she needed to know"

"She didn't need to know now!" cried Kitty on his shoulder

David sighed and walked past the couple "well guess it's time I comfort Kiwi don't you…" he was cut off by Aki punching him in the face

"**You** will be the last she would ever go to and besides she has a new boyfriend now" she said leading a crying Kitty into the building

'_Damn is this true kiwi?'_ he thought wiping his mouth of the blood _'she's strong I just hope not strong enough to defeat us'_

At the twins mansion

Leo walked out the front door carrying a big white trash bag "hey Leo, for being a pervert you also have to wash the dishes and clean Yusei's D-wheel" shouted Luna from inside the house

"Fine"

As soon as he threw the trash away, he saw a figure, in front of the D-wheel, curled up into a ball wearing a white and yellow sweater and a tail moving behind it "Kiwi?"

Kiwi looked up which Leo noticed that she was crying "Kiwi what's wrong, why are you crying?" asked Leo squatting in front of her

"Kiwi is happy" she said wiping her tears away with a smile "Kiwi found mommy and daddy"

* * *

again sorry for the late update

**kitty: i am very touched that i want to pulverize David and Leo**

you and me both

both: hey

it's the truth

_kiwi: kiwi did have fun though_

that's it you're dead

(Leo running for his life) David: glad it wasn't me **kitty: your next**


	14. Some night

sorry for the late update, had a bad case of writers block

**kitty: oh that's bs and you know it**

it's not and where is Kiwi your (resently found) daughter

**kitty: speaking of which thanks for that, i guess**

what do you mean 'i guess'

**kitty: shut up and do the disclaimer**

Iron horse90 doesn't own yugioh 5ds just the characters Kitty, Iron horse and kiwi

david is owned by Dragon7257

* * *

**Some night**

At the twin's mansion

The door opened with Leo carrying a crying Kiwi "hey Leo did you clean Yusei's d…" she was cut off when she saw a crying Kiwi "Oh…hi Kiwi why're you crying?"

Luna looked at Leo for an answer which he answered shaking his head "Kiwi found mommy and Daddy" she said with a smile wiping her eyes

"Isn't that good news?" asked Luna leading her to the living room with Tanner, Yanagi and Yusei on the couch

"What's good news?" asked Tanner from the couch, he looked back to see Kiwi wiping away tears

"Kiwi found her parents" answered Leo holding Kiwi in a semi-hug

"That's great news" said Yanagi with a smile

"Her parents are her sister and her boyfriend, they lied to her almost her whole life" said Leo looking at the shocked expressions of the group

Yusei was scratching his head pondering the news while Kiwi smiled "but Kiwi is happy, really"

Yusei looked at her and smiled "so what do you wanna do Kiwi?" asked Luna sitting on the couch

"She can stay here!" said Leo enthusiastically

"Not in your room she's not" said Luna crossing her arms "Leo you little pervert" she said shaking her head

Kiwi was confused with the whole conversation "um…what's a pervert?" she asked which made Tanner, Yanagi, Yusei, and Luna to fall on the floor

That night in Leo's room

Leo was laying on his bed thinking of a certain cat-girl _'damn, right when Kiwi is actually here; I really need to talk to her about that time'_ he thought going red with the memory

He heard his door open and looked to find a figure with a sweater covering its face "who's there?" he whispered to the visitor

The person looked down, that much he can tell, and looked back up "can Kiwi sleep with you tonight?" asked Kiwi which surprised a red faced Leo

"Sure" he said moving the covers to make a space

Kiwi walked towards the bed so Leo can have a better look at her. She snaked her hands out of the sleeves of her sweater and lifted it over her head revealing nothing but her red panties with suspenders covering her breasts

Leo went red with the view but turned around so his back is to her. She climbed into bed wrapping her arms around him making him more red cause he can feel that she is now wearing nothing

Leo felt his member harden and her hot breath on his neck _'what am I gonna do, I might be the luckiest guy around…wait what am I thinking, I can't do this! It would be wrong to me and her plus everybody else might hear…no not perverted thoughts, just her naked…aaa'_ he thought shaking his head

Kiwi saw this and had an idea, she started to lick his neck making him shiver and snaked her hand down to his pants to his hardened member "K-Kiwi what are you doing?" asked Leo going red

"Kiwi wants to feel good and Kiwi wants small person to feel good too" she whispered to his ear stroking his member causing him to moan

Leo, who couldn't take it anymore, turned around and planted a kiss to her lips. She got into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and his around her bare waist

Leo, still kissing, trailed his hand from her waist to her butt and back up to her left breast massaging it "Kiwi you're so soft" he said twirling her hardened nipple causing her to moan

"P-please small person suck on Kiwi's boob" she moaned when he kissed her neck

He started trailing kisses from her neck down to her left breast licking and sucking causing her to moan on her fist. He then kissed around her nipple causing her to whimper then kissed to her stomach down to her wet pussy

Kiwi went red when he started to kiss and lick her entrance and stroking her tail at the same time causing her to moan louder "small person, Kiwi wants your milk too" moaned Kiwi as she changed positions so her face is at his pants

She pulled them off to reveal his hardened member and started to lick the tip of it. Once she got him moaning, she engulfed him making him squirm with delight "Kiwi, your mouth feels so good" moaned Leo inserting two fingers into her pussy

They did that for a few moments until they both released onto each others faces "you taste good Kiwi" said Leo licking her juices

Kiwi kept stroking him making him hard again which made him flip her so she is on bottom "you ready Kiwi?" asked Leo positioning himself in front of her entrance

"Yes, Kiwi wants small person more then Dave" she said which made him stop

"Who's Dave?" asked Leo feeling hurt

"Kiwi's ex, Kiwi broke up with Dave when mommy took Kiwi away from the lab" she said giving Leo a sigh of relief

"Good cause this will be the only dick you will ever crave" he said inserting his member slowly causing her to wince

He inserted more until he felt a barrier knowing that this is the moment of truth "you ready?" asked Leo kissing her

"Yes can Leo go fast please?" she asked which surprised him

"You said my name Kiwi, now for your reward" he pulled out and rammed through the barrier making her cry out in pain

He kissed her on the lips and wiped away the tears "it hurts small person" cried Kiwi kissing him

Leo kissed back and looked into her catlike eyes "Yusei told me the pain will pass; it will feel good once the pain is away"

"Promise?" asked Kiwi looking into his eyes

"I promise" he said kissing her again

They waited a moment until Kiwi gave the okay and Leo started to move replacing cries of pain with cries of pleasure "Leo is right, it does feel good" moaned Kiwi rocking her hips

Leo started thrusting faster and harder making her moan louder "more, kiwi wants more" moaned Kiwi arching her back

After a while kiwi was on her knees and hands while Leo is pounding her from behind gripping her tail "Kiwi I'm about to come" said Leo going faster

"Kiwi is too" she moaned burying her face on a pillow

Leo pulled out, shooting his semen all on her back causing her to release on his bed. Leo laid next to her and she laid her head on his shoulder "Kiwi had fun Leo" she said with a smile falling asleep

"So did I Kiwi, so did I" said Leo falling asleep

At the Arcadia movement

**Forty minutes before Leo/Kiwi fun time… :P**

"Where is kiwi, I'm worried about her?" asked a crying Kitty

"She could be any were baby" said Iron horse with his arms

A phone started to buzz and Aki pulled it out of her pocket "hello?"

"_Hey Aki"_

"Hey Yusei, what's up" she said red faced which made iron horse raise an eyebrow

"_Are you looking for Kiwi by any chance?"_

"You know where she is?" asked Aki which caused Kitty and Iron horse to look at her

"_She's here, she's fine at the moment but she was crying when Leo found her then she said that she was happy that she found her parents"_

"Is she okay?" she asked crossing her fingers

"_She's sleeping at the moment; it looked like she had a long night. Should I wake her?"_

"No I'll pick her up in the morning, thank you my star" said Aki going red

"_Your welcome my rose"_

"You win tomorrow, I have a reward for you" said Aki with a smile

There was a long pause _"your place or mine"_

"Yours in the hot tub" she said going red with the memory

"_Deal, see you tomorrow"_

She hung up and looked at Iron horse and Kitty looking at her "Kiwi is fine she is sleeping at the twins mansion and she's not mad but happy that she found you two" she said which made Kitty cry with a smile

"Thank god she's okay" said Kitty wiping her tears away

"Hey isn't today the last day of your heat?" asked Aki scratching her head

"Yeah why" asked Iron horse

Aki went pale at the idea she just had "if Kiwi is at that house, then so is that boy which means…" she paused when Kitty and Iron horse went red with realization and anger

"He better not have touched her" he said clenching his fists

* * *

sorry for it being too short only 1400 words but a lemon in this one

**kitty: you are so dead putting my daughter in this**

it wasn't my falt really (sweat drop)

**kitty: then who is**

um...leo's? (sorry leo)

**kitty: nice try dipshit**

*runs from Kitty holding nails and sledgehammer

**kitty: i will crusify you**

r&r please before she kills me (cries)


End file.
